


our future, my love, written in the cards

by fauu_stine



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lies, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Wicca, Witchcraft, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauu_stine/pseuds/fauu_stine
Summary: Summer Solstice - June 21.Tonight, in the mortal world, Isak will celebrate his eighteenth birthday. That same night, in his new world of magic and Wicca, he's going to join his new family - his coven - and receive all of their magical energy.One thing he does not know, however, is that he is about to make a very important meeting. It may even be a matter of meeting the most important person in his future life.Just like that.No pressure though.





	1. The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Skam Fic Week 2018 and today's theme: Magical/Mythical.
> 
> It was really fun to write so hope you like it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Arcana - The Moon: longing for the sake of longing, and the hope of fulfillment.
> 
> OR: Isak finds his place and more than.

Isak can feel it the moment he leaves the dusty path, crosses thorny bushes where he has no desire to get stuck, and enters the forest. He sidles between tall and thin trees, bark dotted with moss and lichen, and all of a sudden it's there, everywhere around him - in the air he breathes and that fills his lungs; and on his skin, from the slight tingling at the tip of his fingers to the shiver running down his spine.

This is the first time he can feel the Energy with such clarity and fervor, and it is without hesitation the best sensation Isak has ever felt. This forest is alive with magic and it is so intensely palpable that he is almost euphoric, like intoxicated, not from alcohol but from this pure abundance of mystical energy.

It's amazing, and it's all he's ever wanted.

Eskild and Linn are walking a few steps in front of him, and this scene alone also appears magical to him. First, Eskild is silent, which hardly ever happens. Second, they've been walking for an hour now and Linn hasn't complained once, despite being used to running away from any physical activity. Strangely enough, this is what makes Isak realize the importance of this day and what he will experience in a few hours.

His two friends - his new family and coven, Isak likes to remind himself - look around them as if they too are discovering this forest for the first time, even though they have been here more than once before. Maybe the feeling of wonder never disappears. Maybe, no matter how many times a wizard enters this forest to meet his coven, this feeling of bliss and infinite elation never fades.

Isak then has only one haste: to reach his destination and finally embrace his destiny.

"Noora is supposed to meet us here," Eskild says later, as they have sunk deeper into the woods. "We can take a break."

Linn immediately sits on a tree trunk and Isak imitates her. He takes off his backpack, opens it and takes out a book with a thick brown cover - his potions' book. He had an idea on the way after seeing some herbs and plants that he thinks could help him improve one of his healing potions and he doesn't want to forget it. He opens it and finds room in a corner of the page for his new annotations - he tends to write the slightest information in his book, which makes it quite messy, but Isak knows how to find his way around.

"She's late," Linn points out, looking bored, while making a twig fly up in the air with the simple movement of her hand.

"Noora is never late," Eskild disagrees. "It's probably Vilde. Noora told me she's been nervous these past few days."

Isak wasn't really interested by the conversation until then but he can't help but react to this last comment.

"Nervous?" He repeats, confused. "Why?"

Eskild smiles and moves closer to him, his excitement tangible. "Aren't you nervous, baby wizard?"

"Why would I be?" He replies, which seems to delight his friend and mentor even more. It's true: he feels nothing but impatience and enthusiasm. He can hardly remember what nervousness feels like, and yet he has been stressed and anxious almost all his life.

Maybe he should be, as he's about to become everything his mother didn't want him to be. Like his father, he is born with an Energy inside him that ordinary people liked to call "magic". He is a wizard, or at least he would be officially so after tonight's initiation ceremony when he would be integrated into the coven. It isn't his father's though, which is unusual. But he doesn't even know where his father is anyway, and he doesn't want to know. This man never taught him anything: he abandoned him to his mother, who had always done everything to keep him away from magic, and he never came back.

Today more than ever, Isak is infinitely grateful that Eskild found him and welcomed him in his home with Linn; and even more so that they taught him everything he knows and that they esteem him good enough to join their coven.

Now that he is thinking about it, maybe he is a little bit worried - just a little. But only because he had never had the opportunity to meet the other members of the coven, apart from Noora, who used to live with Eskild and Linn before him. He hadn't even met Vilde, Noora's girlfriend and apprentice witch who would also join the coven with him at the ceremony.

"Perfect then," Eskild says cheerfully. He drops his bag to the ground and with a graceful gesture of his hand, makes a pack of Tarot cards fly from the bag to his other open hand.

"It's time to read your cards," he announces and Isak growls.

He doesn't like to be told what his future will look like; if it's bad news, he prefers not to know than to live constantly in the wait. But today, he knows he has no choice since this reading is part of the rite of passage. He can't escape from it.

Eskild sits in front of him and prepares the cards with meticulous care. Isak has never seen him so focused before.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind," he asks him and Isak does it without protest. The sooner this is over, the better.

"The card you are going to choose will tell you one of the most important events of the coming year that could change the rest of your life. I insist on the term choose because no matter what happens, you are the master of your destiny." Eskild pauses and then adds, "well, most of the time."

Isak struggles not to roll his eyes or to chuckle. His friend is a little too fond of playing the psychic.

"Now, choose."

The wizard apprentice complies without hesitation. He doesn't think twice before pointing to his card. He is surprised of himself, because even if he does not want to take this lecture on the future too seriously, deep down, he knows it is important. This is his future after all.

And yet, no doubt. His choice, his future: it's this card.

"Let's see," Eskild says as he examines the card. Isak is not allowed to see it before the ceremony but he was hoping to at least be able to read something on his friend's face. Except for the first time in his life, Eskild remains perfectly calm and impassive.

It's incredibly frustrating and annoying.

"Don't look at me like that, baby wizard. Your guide will let you see it tonight," his friend says with a grin. He slips the card into a linen pouch that he slides around Isak's neck.

The young man huffs . "You're gonna be my guide anyway."

During an initiation ceremony, each apprentice is accompanied by a wizard or witch of the coven, chosen by the priest or priestess. But it can't be just anyone: it has to be someone with whom you share a strong bond. For Isak, it's obvious, who else but Eskild? He is at the same time his friend, brother and mentor. He knows that this person is not necessarily someone you already know, because a strong bond knows neither the present nor the future, it is just, through time. However, Isak is not what you might call a very open and warm person: there are few people he lets into his life and who support him in return. So in all likelihood, it can only be one person and they are right now in front of him.

"I'm touched that you consider me legitimate enough to be your guide," Eskild replies and he seems genuinely moved, "but you know there's no certainty."

"I'm sure of myself," Isak retorts, stubborn.

Eskild opens his mouth, surely to protest, but Linn cuts him off before he can speak, "look! That's Noora and Vilde over there, isn't it?"

Instinctively, Isak grabs his backpack, ready to go.

He can't wait any longer.

 

*

 

This forest is by essence imprinted with the Energy witches and wizards are sensitive to. But tonight, in the presence of the coven, the magic is all the more intense and exhilarating. The fact that in a few hours it will be the Summer Solstice, on June 21, with the longest period of daytime must also largely contribute. Tonight, in the mortal world, he will celebrate his eighteenth birthday. That same night, in his new world of magic and Wicca, he's going to join his new family - his coven - and receive all of their magical energy. It is a coincidence that these two events coincide but still a happy coincidence. In each of these worlds, he is about to reach freedom.

Isak doesn't have time to worry about his first impression with the coven since he doesn't have time to meet anyone. It gets darker and darker, the twilight announcing the beginning of the ceremony. Eskild, Linn and Noora keep Vilde and him away from the voices rising in the forest as they prepare them. They make them change into white cotton clothes and they use their magic to slip coloured flowers into their hair, as tradition wants it - white wood anemone and daisies, blue gentian, yellow lilies or small pink roses. Vilde is resplendent in her dress and her crown of flowers. And seeing the way Eskild and Linn look at him, Isak assumes he's not too bad himself.

"Ready?" Noora asks after kissing her girlfriend one last time and smiles gently at Isak, wanting to be reassuring.

They walk barefoot in the dirt and grass, a lighted white candle in one hand and dried sage leaves in the other hand, as they are taken to a pond. Isak can see the glow of other candles on the way, all around him, and once in the clearing of the water source, he finally discovers the coven - his new coven.

His heart starts to race and everything goes very fast from there. He can feel that Eskild and Linn no longer follow him, while he keeps walking to the pond, with Vilde a few steps away on his right and everywhere around the water, other young apprentices.

They all stop in unison once at the water's edge. Isak can smell humidity, water lilies and lotus flowers. With his flame in one hand, sage in the other, and fresh earth under the soles of his feet, the four elements are combined. If he learned anything from the wiccans, it's that they value their symbols.

Still with surprising coordination, Isak and the other young wizards use the candle to light the sage - the most well-known purification rite of all. It is also the one Eskild loves to use to supposedly drive negative vibes (and bad smells) away from his room. Eskild is ridiculous like that.

"Good evening and welcome, young apprentices," a female voice rises and suddenly there is no sound. Everybody's quiet. "We are gathered this night, during the few hours of darkness of this Summer Solstice, to welcome new wizards and witches among us. It's a pleasure to meet you. At midnight, at the end of this ceremony, you will officially be one of us."

Isak can't see who it is, but he guesses it quite easily. Somewhere in the crowd of wizards and witches of the coven that surrounds them, a few meters behind them, is the priestess Skrulle - whom Eskild described to him as eccentric and wacky, which coming from him, is almost alarming. It is she who will lead the rest of the ceremony but more importantly, it is she who will designate the guides of each new witches and wizards. She is the most powerful and sensitive to the Energy here, which means that she alone can perceive the strong bond that unites each apprentice to their guide, whether they already know them or not.

"You can close your eyes," she invites them and he executes without waiting. "For each of you, I will personally find your guide to join you and walk you through the rest of the rite."

This process is long, but more because Isak feels impatience and perhaps a touch of anguish rising in him. This should not matter, who accompanies him, especially as he keeps thinking that it will be Eskild, but an irrational fear begins to cloud his mind. He no longer pays attention to what is happening around him and almost jumps when he feels a presence in his back and then a blindfold over his eyes. It is a stupid part of the rite but an obligatory passage so he makes no movement to free himself; he is not supposed to see the identity of his guide right away.

For a moment, he still holds on to the hope that it's Eskild but the second he feels fingertips sliding down his neck after the blindfold has been properly attached, Isak knows it's not his friend and mentor. Eskild can have affective gestures towards him but this touch, more like a caress to think about it, is much too soft and delicate for it to be Eskild. And it's not Linn's hand either, he has no doubt about it.

So it is someone he does not know and yet, will take an important place in his life from now on.

"Guides, you can read the cards," the priestess announces.

Isak can feel that the wizard or the witch is in front of him now, that they have taken in their hands the pouch containing his card and that they are opening it to consult it. This is still not the time for him to discover it, but it will influence the rest of the ceremony.

The sorcerer puts the card back in its place, the small bag around his neck, and goes around it again to place themselves behind him. With a clever gesture, they begin to undo his top to uncover his back. The outfits that the apprentices wear for this rite all have an opening with laces in the back, and short sleeves. Soon, a hand rests on his shoulder blade - it is big and firm, and Isak is certain of it, it is a man's hand. Then he can feel a cold substance in the middle of his back that he knows is paint.

After reading their apprentice's card, the guide must draw symbols on their back and arms, more or less related to the meaning of the card. Isak immediately recognizes a pentacle on his back, the symbol of the four elements that all apprentices will receive as well. Then, the brush goes up to his shoulder blades and shoulders, before jumping to his left arm. Isak can no longer recognize the symbols but what he notices is that the wizard's hand is perfectly stable, no shaking, no hesitation, and Isak wonders if he has the habit perhaps to paint.

His guide moves to his right arm when Isak finds himself trying to smell the other man's scent. But between the sage that still hovers around them and the flowers in his hair, Isak does not manage to discern it well. Suddenly he is incredibly frustrated and bored by this blindfold that hides his view. He wants to see, wants to know.

"Your guides will now prepare your drinks," the priestess speaks again.

Like the symbols, these drinks are supposed to match the card's prediction. Potions are an area Isak loves. He first learned with Linn, then quickly tried to learn from books and experimented on his own. The drink that is prepared for him tonight is more for the folklore of the ceremony, Isak doubts that it will be very effective (nobody can prepare a powerful potion in just a few minutes) but at least he prefers that to reading cards.

"Now, drink."

In other circumstances, Isak would have refused to drink a mixture he did not know, prepared by someone he did not know and without having been able to see the preparation. But this clearing is the safest place he will ever know and the person who now carries the chalice to his lips is a priori someone he can trust with his life. He's surrounded by his new family. He's safe now.

And this drink simply tastes like herbs, like tea or other infusions that Eskild forces him to drink all day long. It's familiar, nothing to worry about.

When Isak finishes to drink all the beverage of the chalice, a last drop slips on the corner of his mouth and before having time to react, it is the thumb of the other wizard who comes to wipe it delicately from his lower lip, and a shiver runs along his spine. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

"You can transfer the pendants," the priestess speaks again, bringing Isak back to reality.

Stay focus.

Isak can feel a necklace being passed around his neck and, although he can't see it, he already knows what it looks like. It is a necklace with a white quartz pendant, which all witches and wizards of the coven received during their rite of passage and wear until they are chosen to be a guide. Then they give the necklace to their apprentice and so on. Quartz is a stone that helps to channel Energy, which is very useful for new wizards but it is also and above all, a symbolic gesture to welcome apprentices into the coven.

"Please hold hands and form a circle. We will now thank our Goddess, our God and the Guardians."

A hand immediately finds his, and it must belong to his guide. Isak raises his other hand blindly until he can catch the one of his neighbour on the left, another guide. Thus, wizard apprentices and coven wiccans are all connected around the pond. Behind them, the other witches and wizards must do the same thing.

 

_O Goddess, Lady of the Moon, Water and Earth_

_O God, Lord of Forests and Mountains,_

_By Fire and by Air, by Water and by Earth_

_We need to feel your presence_

_Sacred Mother, Glorious Father_

_We open our heart to your love and wisdom_

_Help us to see you, to hear your voices_

_To take your hands and let us be guided_

_Show us the key to open our spirituality_

_Help us find you within ourselves_

_Help us find you around us_

_Bless you_

 

Each sentence of the prayer pronounced by the priestess is repeated in chorus by the whole coven. Eskild and Linn had him memorized it just a few hours earlier and although Isak has a very good memory, he is surprised to find that he has no hesitation. It's like his mind is connected to the other wizards' minds.

Maybe that's exactly what's happening.

"Guides," Skrulle says after a long silence following the end of the prayer where everyone stood meditating, hand in hand. "You can lead the young witches and wizards into the pond. At midnight, the rite will be completed."

This is the last step. Everyone lets go of their hands except the guides and their apprentice, who walk slowly towards the pond.

Isak's guide, however, quickly lets go of his hand, to slip an arm around him and put a firm hand on his hip, stabilizing him as they enter the cool water. Isak is not afraid of water - of course, duh - but being guided blindly into a pond is not the most reassuring thing. Perhaps that is why the other man holds him so close to him, to show him that he is here and that he protects him.

This gives Isak the opportunity to feel by the rubbing of their shoulders that the other man is taller than him, which is surprising and worth being noted because he is far from being small himself - apart from Eskild, he rarely met men of his size, or more than. 

After a few steps in the pond, they stop. And wait, not very long but just long enough for Isak to start getting a little cold in the pond water. He represses a shiver and he can feel his guide move his hand in his back and rub, as if to warm him.

So he's kind and attentive and caring. It's good to know. Isak has even more difficulty understanding how they can be connected: he would not describe himself with any of these adjectives. He's not the biggest asshole but it wouldn't occur to him to pay so much attention to a stranger, he thinks. Unless, maybe, it's just a guide thing. That's probably it...

"It's midnight. The Moon is at its highest in the sky. You can finish the rite."

Isak had almost forgotten what it meant and is surprised when he feels fingertips grazing his face, then the blindfold slipping, giving him back his sight.

Then he comes face to face with the bluest eyes he's ever seen. He feels out of breath, the realization that he is his guide - one of the most important person in his life starting today, if not the most important - gradually grows inside him. He's young, not much older than him. His hair is blond, it looks so soft that Isak has to refrain from stepping forward to pass a hand in it. He has a thin face but a particularly pleasant jawline, and above all... The most radiant and beautiful smile. And yeah, he's currently smiling at Isak.

Everyone moves around them, which interrupts the moment. At least, his guide interrupts it when he grabs Isak's forearms and gives him an interrogative look. They cannot speak before the end of the ceremony but by looking into his eyes, Isak perfectly understands his question. _Are you ready?_

Isak nods and sits slowly in the water, followed by the other wizard. After another exchange of glances, Isak gives his approval again. His guide smiles at him, puts one arm around his waist, supporting his back, and puts his free hand behind his neck. Isak closes his eyes and holds his breath.

And then he's immersed in the water.

It is almost funny, how this tradition to welcome new witches and wizards, an immersion in water to purify the body, is so similar to a baptism, a central sacrament in her mother's religion. They have very distant beliefs now, and his mother might never forgive him for choosing magic, but in this short moment, it is the first time in a very long time that they are this close - without really being so.

Isak almost forgets the cold water. He forgets almost everything, actually. He is only under water for a few seconds but it seems much longer, not because of his breath, but simply because his mind is suddenly overwhelmed with a serenity in which he immediately loses himself with delight.

He's safe. He's home.

When he resurfaces, he feels reborn. The rite has been completed.

"Welcome into your new family," a deep, deep voice tells him - the voice of his guide.

He smiles at him and, following the example of all the other wizards and witches around them, Isak welcomes his embrace. He's one of them now. He's in the coven.

He's home.

 

*

 

It's like being high, but without the help of any drugs. His skin is tingling, his heart is pounding in his chest and he can't help but smile - can you believe him? - as he gets lost in the coven crowd. They are celebrating with a banquet and some of them even play music. Eskild and Linn just left him after half an hour of cuddling. He is supposed to go meet other witches and wizards, and simply integrate, but honestly, he would especially like to find his guide and get to know him. That's the most important thing tonight after all.

"Are you looking for me?" Someone says behind him and Isak smiles at himself.

They're actually connected.

"Why would I look for you?" Isak answers and turns around, pretending to be indifferent, even if he must hide his smile very badly. "Are you important?"

The other wizard laughs and Isak feels even higher. He loves that sound. "Nah, I'm nobody. I just wanted to say it was a pleasure to drown you in the water. Thank you for trusting me. I know it can be a little... scary," he says, half jokingly.

Isak scoffs. "Excuse me? Scary? I'm not afraid of anything and certainly not of being immersed in water."

"Oh yeah? Are you brave like that?"

"Absolutely. I am Isak, by the way."

"Even. Nice to meet you. Although I absolutely didn't expect to be a guide tonight."

"I was sure it would be Eskild, my roommate-friend-mentor, so I understand the feeling," Isak explains. "Are you disappointed?" He adds, as a joke but a part of him seriously asks the question, which is... Stupid, whatever, what does he care?

Even smiles, in an almost fond way, and takes a step towards him. "Absolutely not. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen with those flowers in your hair."

And, oh, alright, what? This is definitely not the answer Isak expected. Especially since he's been in the water, his hair is a mess and he probably doesn't have many flowers left in his hair but- again, it shouldn't matter.

"I read my cards before the ceremony," Even continues before Isak begins to panic looking for an answer that is not too embarrassing - for himself. "And I got the same one you did."

His card! Isak had completely forgotten about it.

"What is it?"

"Look at yours."

Isak does it without delay. He takes the pouch off his neck, opens it and takes out the precious card. He is not very good at card reading yet, but he knows exactly what this card means. It's one of the Tarot suit of Cups, associated with the element of water. More precisely, it's the Ace of Cups: a sign of new beginning, abundance and relationships - like a new love interest.

Isak keeps staring at it, speechless. He can't believe it. It's too ridiculous to be true, isn't it? It's his birthday, he just turned eighteen. He has also just experienced his rite of passage, officially becoming a wizard belonging to a coven - the same as Eskild, Linn and Noora. His guide is an attractive and perfect stranger, but his guide, which means that they will share a particularly strong bond in their lives. His card is the same as his. Their cards predict newness and love.

If Eskild were here, he'd be screaming at fate. He'd say absurd things like, maybe they are soulmates. Which is... Completely ridiculous.

Even smiles at him and the way he looks at him... Nobody ever looked at Isak like that, like he deserved all the world's attention or he was magic, or something like that. Magic, duh. What an irony.

Isak feels more than high. What's the word for that feeling? Elated? No, still too weak.

Even shows him his card in return and it's identical to his.

But Isak doesn't need a card to tell him how he must feel. Or what he should do. As Eskild told him earlier today, he makes his own decisions.

So he makes a choice.

Isak grabs Even and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few months I've only written depressing stuff that I've never posted... So writing that little fiction was a breath of fresh air.
> 
> Tell me if you liked it and if you would be interested in a sequel. I think I'd really like to come back to this universe, if you're up for it too!
> 
> Have a good #SkamFicWeek2018 <3


	2. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Arcana - The Sun: feeling of optimism and fulfillment. Great resources at your disposal, but constrain yourself since it's possible to have too much.
> 
> OR: Isak works on a project, but someone's distracting him.

It's Friday night and Isak has to admit that his evening isn't more exciting than last week's, when he was still seventeen and didn't belong to any coven - which meant he didn't have constant access to the Energy yet, that he was forced to bribe Eskild or Linn to share their magic with him so he could train. Now he no longer has that problem, but it doesn't mean he's doing a better job with his potion. He has been working on it for months; he has collected pages and pages of information and his shelves are overflowing with jars and vials of various plants and beverages and yet he's still far from success.

So to say that Isak is a little bit frustrated is an euphemism. And he knows he probably should have followed Eskild to this stupid bar with his bunch of eccentric magicians, if not to socialize (as if it was his type, duh), at least to drink strange cocktails with fluorescent colors but perfect to change his mind (because magic drinks are even more effective than alcohol, he discovered), especially to forget that he is still a poor novice unable to finish this damn potion. 

Isak sighs and throws his book on his bed. He already tried everything with the ingredients he had at his disposal anyway. If he wants to look into another possibility, he will have to go to his favourite supplier tomorrow.

"Maybe you should go back to the forest?" Vilde suggests from the floor of his bedroom where she has been lying for half an hour. She stole the cushions and a blanket from Isak and decided that she would be more comfortably settled on the floor than on heis bed. "Energy would be stronger and the elders could help you. Maybe even the priestess!" 

Deep down, Vilde isn't wrong. The forest where they had their rite of passage is like the heart of the Energy's source - the magic shared by the coven. Back in Oslo, the link with magic is still present but inexorably reduced - mix with witches and wizards on a daily basis doesn't counterbalance the presence in large numbers of other humans without magical gifts that have the effect of a scrambler on the flow of Energy. The great advantage of the forest is also that it shelters the spirit of the hundreds of sorcerers who belonged to the coven before him and who, when kindly asked and with the right spell, are always ready to share their knowledge. 

The thing is, though, nobody's supposed to know what kind of potion he's trying to make. Not his friends, not the coven, much less the spirits. He knows no precedent but his instinct tells him that many wouldn't like what he wants to do...

And when people don't like something, they often try to stop it. Isak refuses to let that happen - he's smarter than that.

"I want to do it on my own," Isak simply answers. He knows that he may be a little too competitive in life so his answer is unlikely to arouse any suspicion. He is also a very proud person who doesn't easily accept help from others. Vilde knows it perfectly well.

And as he expected, she doesn't insist, too focused on... Whatever she's been trying to do for half an hour. Too irritated by his new failure with his potion to persist tonight, Isak finally decides to join her. He lies next to her, sharing the same cushion as her - his favourite cushion, by the way - and follows her gaze up to the ceiling.

"Wow, Vilde, this-- wow, this looks so real!"

On his ceiling, Vilde has made appear a carpet of coloured flowers, a patchwork of buds that he can see grow and hatch under his eyes to become a silky rose, a giant daisy or a fragile poppy. Bees forage and harvest their precious nectar, sowing pollen behind them and producing new flowers in their path. With them, butterflies and dragonflies fly and disappear behind the petals. If Isak concentrates enough, he can almost hear birds singing.

This is amazing.

"Do you like it?" Vilde asks, smiling. Isak nods and smiles in return.

And honestly, how not to like it? How not to marvel at the infinite possibilities offered by magic? Whether it's spells like this one, futile indeed, but still full of beauty; or whether it's more complex spells with uncertain but potentially prodigious results.

Like the potion he's working on, at least hopefully, when he's done with it.

"Let's talk seriously," Vilde says rolling to her side, his excitement palpable. Isak already knows what she's going to ask him before she starts talking again. "Tell me about Even."

Bingo.

"Well, he's my guide."

"Isak, don't play dumb with me! You know what I mean!" She exclaims and pushes playfully his shoulder. "What's up with you and Even? When are you seeing him again?"

His nascent relationship with Even became the flatshare new favorite topic of conversation, although Isak still refuses to share any information. Since the ceremony, Vilde spends all his time in the apartment to work his magic with Isak, helped by Eskild, Linn or of course, her own girlfriend Noora. Isak doesn't mind, except that Vilde now also seems too invested in his (potential) sentimental life.

Contrary to what she imagined, her own guide wasn't Noora. Nevertheless, it wasn't a complete stranger but his best childhood friend, a young witch of the coven named Chris Berg. Vilde didn't expect it but she understood perfectly that it was the person who had always been there for her since she was a child who became her guide. It made sense.

That is why she was much more interested in his guide, to Isak's great misfortune.

The thing is, he hadn't seen Even since the ceremony. Of course, they had spent the rest of the celebration together but since they had returned to Oslo, apart from texting, Isak hadn't found the courage to see him again. To be honest, he hadn't quite been himself that night, high with all the magic that had submerged him after the completion of his rite of passage. Not that he didn't want to kiss Even, because he wanted and still does, really; but he didn't know what to do now, what to expect and how to apprehend his growing relationship with Even.

Was it too fast? Was it a mistake? What if all they had felt had been the result of the intoxicating atmosphere of the ceremony? The excess of energy? How were they gonna feel when seeing each other again? What would Even think of him?

Everything had been so simple and natural at the ceremony but now, back to reality and everyday life, Isak is more lost and hesitant than ever.

"What if he's your soulmate?" Vilde then asks him, not discouraged by his silence, a broad smile always on her lips.

Isak snorts immediately. "I don't believe in soulmates, Vilde," he replies by stopping himself from rolling his eyes at her. "These are illusions for desperate romantics. There is no great love." 

He doesn't care what the cards say or the naive magic superstitions; that's bullshit. He doesn't know Even and more importantly, Even doesn't know him. If that were the case, well... 

Well, Isak tends to believe that no one could love him if they really knew him. Nobody, not even his hypothetical soulmate.

"Soulmates aren't necessarily lovers. They can be platonic. Friendly. Fraternal. And also, not unique. You can have several soulmates," Vilde continues to speak with a very serious tone. "Maybe I should study that area. You think a lot of witches and wizards do that?"

This time, Isak is forced to push an exasperated growl. "I have no idea, why would I know? Besides, what's your point? Are you trying to tell me that Even is my platonic soulmate?" Somehow, this idea is even more terrifying than the possibility that his guide is his not-at-all platonic soulmate...

Vilde burst out laughing, not the least offended. "I saw you kissing, there was nothing platonic about it."

"Damn it," Isak mumbles and suddenly straightens up. He really likes Vilde but sometimes she's even more annoying than Eskild. "So I repeat, Vilde, what's your point?"

"Nothing at all, Isak, I just wanted to take your mind off things. You're so stressed, you really need to call your guide. You know, your guide, Even!"

"Go away," Isak replies, to not be more vulgar or mean. He crosses his room again to get back to his bed.

He shouldn't waste his time discussing and thinking about such futile and stupid things as soulmates. He has more important things to do, like become a competent wizard and maybe finally make the damn potion!

"You should ask Sana help for your healing potion," Vilde tells him when he takes his book in hand.

Isak doesn't bother to answer. He thinks asking Sana for help would be even worse than turning to the coven because she is the most stubborn person he knows and she would do anything to stop him. She would never give up.

If he has to ask for help, it is clear that it will be to anyone but Sana.

(Of course, it also has nothing to do with the fact that they are constantly in competition and that his ego would take a hit...)

  
  


*

 

**Even**

What are you doing this afternoon?

 

**Isak**

I'm on my way to the magic shop

I need stuff for my potion

 

**Even**

Oh, which shop?

 

**Isak**

Vasquez

 

**Even**

Good choice ;) They're the best!

 

*

 

The Vasquez shop is located in a small impasse in the Grünerløkka district. The front window is opaque, so that no one can see inside and no one without magic is tempted to enter. And in case there are intrepid curious people, a spell simply prevents them from opening the door and entering the store. It's basic but surprisingly effective.

Isak loves this place. He will always remember his amazement the first time Eskild and Linn brought him here to buy his basic wizard material. For him who had grown up cut off from the magic world and was more used to cold and orderly churches, finding himself in a shop like this was surreal. 

Each shelf is a succession of mystical objects: candles of all sizes, stones, crystals, pendants, cast iron cauldrons or silver chalices, hundreds of vials and bottles of all kinds, herbs on stalls like vegetables on the market, and rows of more or less old books with thick covers decorated with gilding. 

The air smells of dust, sage and aged paper, an age-old mixture of perfumes that Isak now always associates with a familiar and reassuring space. 

Above his head, objects fly in the air accompanied by yellowed price tags, leaving the stock at the back of the store to join their new place on the wooden shelves of the shop, ready for sale. While Isak's nose is in the air, a raven with feathers as black as ink grazes him so close that he can feel his claws touching his hair curls at the top of his head.

"Fuck!" Isak exclaims as he turns around to see the damned bird landing on its support. He'd swear the animal is making fun of him, smirking at him. No matter if crows don't smile, this one can and he does it...

"He missed you," a male voice says at the back of the store. Isak follows the sound and finds the owner's son perched on a stool, the same mocking smile as the bird on his lips. Ugh, like master, like raven.

"I bet he does. That's why he kindly tried to gouge my eye out."

"You are so dramatic," Jonas retorts without depriving himself of laughing in his face.

"Who's dramatic?" Someone asks and a few seconds later, Mahdi comes out of the storeroom with his hands in his pocket. "Oh, of course, Isak! Who else?" He joins Jonas behind the counter, climbs on a chair and throws his feet on the furniture, legs crossed, absolutely relaxed.

"You're the worst salesmen I've ever met," Isak accuses in return. "Is that how you treat your clients?"

"Nah, just those who persecute Sharp-Beak," Mahdi clarifies. Isak rolls his eyes like every time he hears the bird's first name, and said bird makes a piercing cry when he recognizes his name. "Yes, I'm talking about you, darling."

"Should I leave you with your boyfriend?"

At the same time, the raven flies over him, grazing him again, then lands on Mahdi's shoulder. The two of them sneer sneakily. Isak shoots them a dirty look, at least for the principle.

"Alright, enough joking," Jonas jumps off his stool. "Isak, how was your ceremony? I hear you're officially one of us, that's great!" 

Jonas may be the son of the shop owner and his favourite salesman, but he is above all his friend. He is undoubtedly his most important meeting since Isak was taken in by Eskild (or at least before Even...). Sometimes it's like they've known each other their whole lives. Isak likes to think that in another universe, perhaps, this is the case. Jonas is undoubtedly his best friend in this new world but he is still taken aback when Jonas hugs him firmly in his arms. 

It's kind of nice.

"I'm proud of you," Jonas says, full of sincerity.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Mahdi adds with a big smile. Even if Isak is persecuted by his damned crow, he must admit that he also considers Mahdi one of his closest friends.

When he thinks of the fact that magic is the best thing that has ever happened to him, he often thinks as much of all his new friends - this new family he found - as of his magic.

"Thanks a lot, guys."

They remain silent a moment, smiling at each other like idiots, but happy idiots, members of the same family who care about each other. Isak will always be infinitely grateful for that.

"So Isak, what brings you here?" Mahdi finally asks, vaguely resuming his role as a seller and expert in magic herbs.

"I'm not sure. I need a plant but I couldn't find anything in the books. I was counting on you to make suggestions," Isak explains, hoping not to arouse suspicion.

"Yeah? A plant for what?"

"Something to clear the mind and calm the nerves."

Mahdi snorts right away. "Of course, you really need to relax."

"It's for a potion, not for me," Isak corrects him and decides to ignore his comment. He's chill, the chillest, alright?

"Of course," his friend repeats, and it's clear he absolutely doesn't believe Isak. He comes down from his seat to search among the stalls of herbs and dried plants before suggesting, "Crataegus?"

"No, already tried it. It doesn't work."

"Hypericum?" Isak nods his head in negation. "Hm... Passiflora?"

"I need something stronger."

This time Mahdi arches an eyebrow and Isak can feel Jonas' piercing gaze in his back. All the plants suggested by Mahdi are intended to help him sleep since it was first for this purpose that Isak came to see them a few months ago. But today, he's not here to deal with his insomnia and he doesn't know how to make them understand that he needs very powerful ingredients without attracting too much attention.

Isak starts to understand that it will be impossible. But they are professionals and sellers, so logically, they shouldn't get him into trouble. At worst, they'll refuse to give him what he wants. At best...

At best, he can finally make his potion.

"Alright, to be honest, I may have an idea of what plant I need," he decides to change tactics.

"Okay?"

"The Eschscholzia androuxii?"

"What the fuck, Isak," Mahdi complains straight away. Shit, maybe this was a bad idea. 

His friend leaves the shelves and joins Jonas behind the counter, who stares at them, a little lost. Unlike Mahdi, he must not know what this flower is. "I really hope it's not for you, otherwise I swear you -"

"It's not," Isak cuts him. "I promise you. It's for a healing potion. I know it's very powerful, but I assure you, I'm not trying to take drugs until I pass out. I'm not stupid."

Mahdi relaxes a little at his words but he's still frowning as he silently weighs the pros and cons. Jonas doesn't intervene, remains standing nervously alternating glances between them. After long seconds of meditation, Mahdi finally says, "we don't have this plant here anyway."

"Since when is that a problem?"

"It's from the Amazon rainforest. You think I go to the jungle every day?"

"Jonas," Isak says turning towards him. He's his last hope. "Do you think you could help me?"

For obscure reasons, some witches and wizards are endowed with special gifts. They can be inherited, but it is anything but systematic. In Jonas' case, he's very good at finding things. A localisation spell can of course help any sorcerer, but a concealment spell can also counter this spell, whereas for Jonas, it has a priori no limits. And he doesn't need to cast a spell.

Isak doesn't know exactly how he does it, but he knows he can always count on him. This is why his father's shop has become one of the best in Oslo and perhaps even Norway. You look for something, Jonas finds it for you.

"I guess I can do something. It doesn't matter that this plant grows in South America, someone must have some here. As always," Jonas finally answers. Mahdi sighs but doesn't protest. Perfect.

"I'll pay whatever it takes," Isak says.

"I don't care," his friend replies immediately. He almost seems offended. "I don't want any money. I just want to make sure if I give you what you ask, you stay safe, okay?"

"I promise. I wouldn't do that to you," he answers immediately, and sincerely means it.

Jonas accepts the deal and after that, the atmosphere is a little too tense and hesitant for Isak to spend the rest of the afternoon with his friends so he decides to leave. He knows that tomorrow it will all be forgotten and as if nothing had happened, but for today, it's a little too fresh. 

It doesn't matter, he always has something to do to keep himself busy.

But when he leaves the shop and comes face to face with his attractive guide, he can guesses already that he's not going to spend the afternoon like he thought he would.

"Hey Isak," Even greets him with his most beautiful smile. He just stands on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, more nonchalant and splendid than ever. Isak immediately feels nervous and hates as much as he loves the effect the young man has on him.

The fact that he can't get their kiss out of his mind doesn't help either.

"Even," Isak says, forcing himself to appear calm and detached even though it is probably a bitter failure. "Are you stalking me?"

"Why would I do that? I was just in the neighborhood."

"In front of the shop I told you I was going to, just by chance?"

"Stranger things happened before," Even replies, looking way too smug. 

Isak doesn't know what to say. It is obvious that Even has come this far intentionally to see him and he doesn't know what to do with this information. Or what to do now that they're both here. This is precisely the reason why he hadn't submitted the idea of seeing each other again - although deep down, he really wanted to.

"So..." Even looks away again. It's the first time he's let some kind of uncertainty appear in his behavior. This has the effect of reassuring Isak (perhaps he's not the only one having questions about what the other feels) and he smiles at him. Even immediately regains confidence. "Would you like to spend the afternoon with me? I think we have a lot to learn about each other."

Despite his worries, Isak doesn't hesitate for a second to say yes.

 

*

 

Even's apartment is located in a graffiti-covered building that is not so far from the Vasquez boutique. If Isak didn't know better, he might have believed Even met him by chance. 

During the ceremony, Even's precise handling of the brush made him think he was used to painting. Discovering his apartment, Isak realizes that he wasn't wrong. All the walls of the small studio are covered with frescoes, a mix of colorful and dreamlike paintings that come to life in front of his eyes - literally. Even is an artist but also a magician who knows how to take advantage of both: the images move, intertwine and run on the walls of his apartment and it really is an incredible show. Isak was never really interested in art but today he understands how some people can be subjugated by an artwork. If he could, he woud spend hours watching the living paintings on the walls of the studio.

However, this is not the only token of Even's creativity. If the apartment is relatively empty of furniture, it is not empty of objects. On a shelf, Isak finds a multitude of more or less ancient devices that seem to be cameras. Another shelf is full of books, some of which are familiar to him - magic grimoires - and others remind him of the novels and poetry collections from his mother's library. Of course, there are several dozen pots of paint of all sizes piling up in one corner of the room, two easels, scattered brushes and blank canvases waiting to be painted on.

The apartment smells of scented candles and incense, which are indeed scattered throughout the room.

Isak also learns a new thing about Even: he has a green thumb. His studio is filled with plants, suspended from the ceiling, along the walls, on the kitchen counter or the top of the shelves. It is not uncommon for a wizard's home to be full of plants, since they often and abundantly use them for his potions, but here it is a whole other level. And most of them don't even seem to be magically useful. Even just loves plants. He lives with and cares for them because he wants to, not because they can be useful to him.

"That's fantastic," Isak whispers.

"Hm?"

Even is in the kitchen preparing a hot water kettle. An open cupboard in front of him reveals a multitude of tea boxes. Isak wonders if he prepares it himself, like Noora and Eskild do. Sorcerers are good at using their knowledge of medicinal plants and magic to prepare everyday remedies.

"Your apartment is beautiful."

"Oh. Thank you," Even answers and doesn't look at him - he's embarrassed, Isak realises then.

Isak smiles but doesn't comment. He goes through the room and carefully studies every detail of the studio, every work of art, because they are a part of Even and Isak wants to know everything about him. 

His gaze falls on a series of black charcoal drawings. It's erratic and messy, a little confusing, and very different from the style Isak thought was Even's. He has a weird feeling about it.

"What is it?" Isak asks without thinking. It's a stupid question, he doesn't want Even to explain his artistic approach but... There is something more behind these drawings, he feels it. 

Like a different energy.

Even joins him and offers him a cup of tea. When he sits on the floor with the drawings, Isak imitates him and waits patiently for his guide to decide whether or not to talk to him. He tastes the tea - a fruity and sweet blend that he actually likes - and immediately feels more at ease. He was right; Even isn't bad either with herbal concoctions, even if it is for teas.

"You know how some witches and wizards have... Like special gifts? In addition to their Energy?" Even starts talking. Isak nods, doesn't interrupt. "Well, this one's mine."

"Drawing?" Isak can't help saying. He's a little lost. That doesn't sound like a magical gift.

"Not exactly."

Even silently shows him other drawings. At one point, one of them particularly catches Isak's attention and he stops Even before he moves on to another drawing. Once again, it is confusing and Isak doesn't understand what it is supposed to represent but he undoubtedly feels something more about it.

"My gift is like... like I can read people's minds," Even says. Their eyes meet and Isak panics for a moment, wondering if Even can read, right now, his mind. "Not their thoughts like a telepath," he adds. "It is more like if I could perceive certain memories, certain recurring ideas - as if I could read their souls. Except it's not clear, because the human mind is infinitely complex."

Isak looks down at the drawing again. In movies, reading someone's thoughts is often hearing thoughts in the form of words. But it's very reductive, isn't it? The human brain, people's thoughts, their memories, their feelings are, as Even said, infinitely more complex than simple words. Perhaps reading minds is feeling the emotions and seeing the memories associated with them? Then Even's gift may be...

"You draw their minds," Isak says and looks up to Even, who slowly nods.

"I never remember anything. I am never aware of communicating with someone else's mind but when I regain consciousness, I have these drawings," he explains. "But it's completely useless."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"It's just doodles full of symbolism. It's impossible to decipher."

Isak looks again at the drawing he now has in his hands. He doesn't understand it either, it's true, but he feels he could, by giving it more time. 

"Maybe... Maybe you're not supposed to understand any of it. Perhaps only those concerned can understand. It is their spirit and soul after all, you said it yourself," Isak suggests. 

"Maybe," Even sighs and Isak decides not to insist. His guide probably already thought of that alternative too anyway.

"Is that..." Isak hesitates. "Would you mind if I kept it? I'd just... I'll bring it back, of course."

Even is smiling at him, small but fond, when he says, "You can have whatever you want, Isak."

Somehow, it seems to mean more than it seems.

"Just the drawing," he whispers back. He would never take more than Even wants to give him, in any way. 

They drink their tea in silence but it's not uncomfortable. Around them, the paintings are more alive and vibrant than ever. Isak thinks he'd really like to see Even at work someday. He is not an artist, he has always been a scientist and even now that he is a wizard, he remains attracted by the strict and meticulous framework of potion preparation. That's how his mind works - with clear rules and recipes. 

But that doesn't mean he doesn't admire creative and free minds like Even's all the more. They are very different but maybe that's why Even is his guide: he has a lot to teach him. And Isak is ready to listen.

"I want to know everything about you," Isak says all of a sudden. "I want to get to know you." He's not even embarrassed. It's the truth and he wants Even to know it.

He doesn't quite understand the emotions that pass over his guide's face but after a few seconds, Even smiles at him, radiating like the sun. He extends an arm towards him and gently takes Isak's hand in his own, gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I want to know everything about you too."

And that afternoon they began to learn slowly, full of promise and opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments made me very happy and motivated me to make this universe a multi-chapters fic. I have a general plot and ideas for about fifteen chapters. But please, if you have suggestions, scenes you would like to read or magic elements that interest you, tell me! This verse is here for you!
> 
> What are you thoughts on this second chapter? I hope it didn't disappoint you.  
> This chapter continues to introduce the magical universe and other characters who will have their role to play in the future. The main plot isn't there yet, but it's slowly settling in...
> 
> I decided that the chapter titles would be Major Arcana's card names. Their meanings will be written in each chapter summary, and will of course be a clue on the story plot... ;)
> 
> Have a nice week-end, be back soon <3<3
> 
> PS: English isn't my first language. So if anyone would be interested to correct my messy writing, don't hesitate to contact me :)


	3. The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Priestess: secrets and hidden circumstances stand in the way and need to be understood.
> 
> OR: Isak is stressed, Even is hiding things but… Isak is hiding way more things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be short, like 3k-4k max, and then I ended up writing the longest chapter of this fic so far... Why am I doing this to myself?  
> Anyway, I hope this makes up for the wait!

 

The Queen of Swords is sitting high on her throne, majestic and intimidating. She holds her sword pointed at the sky, her face is tight, like a familiarity with sorrow. She is a queen, but she shows no clemency, on the contrary; she is the symbol of widowhood, sadness and embarrassment, absence and separation. His gaze is determined but severe and cold.

Determination? No, that's not it. Perhaps it is resignation.

Isak wouldn't claim he understands Even's gift, but he can't help but think he was right. His drawings seem incomprehensible to everyone, including Even himself, until they fall into the hands of the person it is about. It's like he said: only those concerned can understand. And this drawing that Even let him take, Isak has no doubt, it was undeniably meant for him.

This drawing represents the Queen of Swords but the green eyes of the woman are undoubtedly her mother's. A wounded woman, a woman hiding behind a stoic face and a stern look... It's his mother.

There are also two futhark runes painted on the throne: mannaz for M, wunjo for V.

M.V.

The initials of his mother's name - Marianne Valtersen.

If Isak still had a doubt about the interpretation of the drawing, which wasn't the case, these runes dispel it. He understand perfectly the meaning of this drawing. Even's gift wasn't useless as his guide thought it was, oh no, far from it. Even had represented on paper, without even knowing Isak's story, the person he loved and at the same time feared the most in the world. It was exactly as he had explained it: Even had seen a piece of his soul and represented it in his own way as a drawing. It was simply up to the owner of that soul to interpret it.

The Queen of Swords.

It was blatant with truth and accuracy. No card could better symbolize his mother.

Some part of Isak couldn't help wondering what Even would think if he could remember what he had seen or if he could understand the drawings he was making. What would he think if he knew what Isak's drawing meant? If he knew everything, would he keep wasting his time with Isak? Would he still think that his apprentice deserves his trust?

Isak has never been very proud of himself, so he tends to think that Even wouldn't stay, and rightly so.

In any case, it is also what the piercing gaze of the Queen of Swords seems to tell him - this piece of his soul that contains his greatest fears and his devouring guilt.

In the end, the only thing this drawing lacks, the only thing that Even's gift doesn't seem to be able to do; it's to say to Isak what he should do with that piece of his soul that torments him so much.

 

*

 

"Are you seriously nervous?"

This isn't what Isak had imagined when he left his apartment to meet Even in a well-known magicians bar in Oslo, _Vivid Memory_. He naturally thought the subdued light and the candles flying around them would help create an intimate atmosphere - some would even say romantic, but of course Isak isn't the type to use that word - and the beers would disinhibit them just enough for the flirting to naturally mingle with the conversation.

Isak loves this bar and he came there many times, either with Eskild and Linn, or with Jonas and Mahdi, and he even promised last week to take Vilde here. He was familiar with the place so he was impatient and not at all anxious about having a date with Even.

That said, until Even announces nonchalantly, after three pints of fresh beers crossed the room in the air from the counter to their table, that he had invited his guide to join them so that Isak could meet him.

From there, Isak's insurance had gone out the window.

"Of course I'm nervous, are you kidding? It's your guide, it's very serious!" Isak exclaims, all chill gone. Mahdi would be ashamed of him.

"I just want my guide to meet my new apprentice, nothing special."

If it wasn't for Even's teasing smile, Isak would be upset. But it's clear that Even is just trying to annoy him and that there is more behind this meeting. Even and him are more than a guide and an apprentice, although it's still early to define their relationship.

"Right, nothing serious, I get it," Isak answers and drinks a big sip of his beer in the hope of relaxing a little. It's just that he isn't very comfortable with strangers and doesn't know how to make a good impression. Being himself doesn't seem like a good idea - he's not sure he likes who he is, so why would anyone else like him?

"It's important for me," Even starts again but this time, he looks serious, he doesn't try to tease him anymore. "I mean, of course it's important because he's my guide but ... I really needed him when I joined the coven and honestly, I don't know where I would be if he hadn't been there. Beside magic, he became like a brother to me and I... I want you to know him."

This should put more pressure on him to hear that, but against all odds, Isak doesn't panic. He understands exactly what Even tells him, can't help but think of Eskild who isn't his guide, sure, but is the person without whom he wouldn't be here today and who became his new family - like a big brother. Isak sincerely wants to be with Even and he wants things to work so he decides to put all his energy so that this meeting goes well. He can do it.

He also makes a mental note of presenting Even to Eskild and Linn as soon as possible. This may be very embarrassing (for him, with Eskild being too curious and invasive with Even, he can already see it) but it's important.

"I understand," Isak says and Even smiles immediately. His hand slips on the table to catch Isak's and he intertwines their fingers. Isak is trying not to blush too hard but even magic can't help him.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I already know he'll love you," Even promises, squeezing his hand to reassure him.

"Okay, I trust you."

Isak is absolutely not ready when Even's smile turns soft and tender. He watches, dazed, Even untangle their fingers but keep Isak's hand in his while he brings it up to him. His lips gently touch Isak's knuckles, both teasing and incredibly gentle, and Isak's heart begins to race - from this simple gesture.

He's _so_ gone already--

"Ditto," Even murmurs against his fingers and then kisses it.

\-- So gone, it's ridiculous.

Isak is this close to walk around the table to climb on Even's lap and kiss him like he's been dying to since the day Even ran into him - by chance - in front of the Vasquez shop, when they are interrupted by a shrill whistle and then:

"It's adorable!" Someone cries beside them.

What the fuck.

Isak almost whiplashes himself by turning his head towards the voice owner, who is none other than a young man around their age with a smug smile on his face. The guy isn't threatening in any way but Isak can't help but be pissed off by this stranger who interrupted their moment in such a rude and totally useless way. He is ready to tell him to fuck off, the words are on the tip of his tongue but Even squeezes his hand that he is still holding and instinctively, he turns his attention back to him.

"Isak, I'd like to introduce you to my guide, Magnus," Even says with a small smile on the corner of his lips, as if he had fully guessed what Isak was about to do.

And what he was about to do was insult Even's guide, the same person he was supposed to make a good impression on. Brilliant!

"Isak, nice to meet you!" Even's guide, Magnus, exclaims with overwhelming enthusiasm.

Isak doesn't have time to recover, next thing he knows, Magnus takes him in his arms and chokes him against his chest as a greeting.

"Likewise," Isak mumbles against the young man's T-shirt.

Eventually, Magnus lets him breathe again and he immediately takes Even into his arms, who greets him with the biggest smile, before sitting with them at the table.

"Is it for me?" Magnus asks, taking the intact beer. Even nods but his guide has already put his mouth on the pint. "I love this place! Remember the first time we came here, Even? It was the Woodstock night." He turns to Isak before continuing, "were you there? The atmosphere was crazy, I still can't believe I saw Janis Joplin and Jimi Hendrix!"

Technically, Magnus hadn't attended the Woodstock festival or seen in the flesh Janis Joplin nor Jimi Hendrix. _Vivid Memory_ was famous because the old couple of owners shared two special magical gifts: one could relive his memories, as if he could close his eyes and choose when and what to dream of; the other, by a mysterious spell, was able to project the memories of his companion into reality, like a 3D film session, but way better. Their customers could see, hear and feel like it was real - and in a way, maybe it was. Magnus hadn't lived the 1969 Woodstock festival, but he had lived for one night in the memory of the bar owner.

"No, I must have missed it," Isak replies with a polite smile. He is, to say the least, unsettled: Magnus is nothing like the guide Isak had imagined.

"But you told me you met David Bowie," Even intervenes, winking at him and Isak can't help but roll his eyes. Once again, technically, it was the owner couple who met him.

"What? Seriously?" Magnus keeps yelling. "Some people are just incredible, you know? The guy was a legendary artist and one of the greatest wizards in our History!"

Magnus embarks on a long monologue and even if Isak struggles to follow him, it's not so bad, at least he doesn't have to focus on a relevant answer.

Under the table, Even puts his foot against his. He smiles when Isak looks up at him and intertwines their fingers together again. Isak had almost forgotten that they were still holding hands.

Nobody had ever held his hand like that, just because they could - better, because they wanted to. Like boyfriends do.

And it's kind of nice.

"So, Isak," Magnus brings him back to reality. "Even told me that you lived with Eskild and Linn. It's really cool! Did they introduce you to the coven?"

He nods before thinking that maybe he should start having a real conversation with Magnus rather than pretending to listen to everything he says. "That's right. I've lived with them for about a year, and they taught me everything."

"Really?" Magnus responds immediately, obviously interested. "Not your parents?"

Right. Isak understands that this is an innocent and legitimate interrogation but he has no desire to talk about his disastrous family life. He really needs to change the subject.

"Nah, only my father was a wizard and I don't see him often," he says. He can feel Even's gaze on him. They have never talked about this before. In fact, neither of them have really talked about their past so far. "Anyway, they're great, I'm happy to be in this coven with them."

"The whole coven is awesome! My family has been in it for centuries, and I officially joined the coven when I was thirteen, which is pretty early. Wow, five years already!"

Isak makes the calculations quickly in his head. He can see that Magnus is young, but he didn't think he was this young.

"Are you eighteen?" Isak asks, too taken aback to stay quiet.

"No, seventeen. My birthday is in October, but yes, I'm born the same year as you, from what Even told me."

Isak had figured it out already, but he's still confused. "Even is twenty years old."

"I know," Magnus answers with amusement. "Not common, isn't it?"

No rule says that a guide must be older than his apprentice, however, this is usually what's happen, since the guide is the one teaching things to the new wizard. But in this case, the situation is reversed.

The only logic comes from the fact that Magnus joined the coven at a very young age.

This time, Isak turns to Even before asking:

"How old were you when you joined the coven?"

He hadn't noticed until then but Even seems uncomfortable. It's even more disconcerting, because Even is someone sure of himself and he has no apparent reason to be embarrassed. Isak is the one who's trying to make a good impression, so what's going on?

"I... I was nineteen. It was last year," Even explains in a small voice. His gaze won't meet his and stays focus on Magnus.

What's going on?

"Anyway, does anyone want another beer?" Magnus changes the subject, and it's clear that he's trying to distract him. "I want another beer, someone else?"

Isak absently nods.

Even is hiding something from him, it's obvious. He doesn't blame him, after all, he too has tried to avoid the subject of his family life five minutes earlier. It's just that he didn't expect Even to have anything to hide. He seems so composed and confident, Isak had forgotten they didn't know each other yet and that Even had a past behind him - a past that he didn't want to share around beers in a loud bar and in the presence of his guide, it seems.

It was understandable.

So while waiting for the right moment, Isak smiles at Even, rubs his thumb on the back of his hand and focuses on Magnus' new monologue. He can immediately feel Even relax in front of him.

Right now, it's all that matters.

 

*

 

Isak must admit that meeting Even's guide wasn't that bad. Magnus is unsettling at first but deeply kind and his overflowing enthusiasm is endearing. Hypothetically, Isak could totally see himself becoming friend with him. This is the kind of person who knows how to change your mind and make you laugh, and since he always has a tendency to get lost in his mind, it would be a good distraction. And Even clearly has a very good relationship with him so this simple fact is enough for Isak to decide to do everything so Magnus and him become friends in the future.

After two hours and several (too many) beers, they says goodbye to Magnus with a promise to see each other again very soon and then Even takes Isak to his place. It's nice, spending time with someone and feeling like it's never enough. To realize that the other appreciates your presence just as much as you want theirs. It's a new feeling for Isak but he's already addicted to it.

"I think I'm a little tipsy," Even announces when they get to his flat. He takes off his shoes awkwardly and stumbles before falling on his bed, effectively proving that he is indeed tipsy.

Isak lets out a laugh and takes off his shoes too, but with much less difficulty. "Hm, it's good to know." Even raises his head and then an eyebrow. "Good to know that you're a lightweight."

The other young man makes an indignant noise. "Excuse me, I'm not a lightweight!"

Isak laughs again, amused by his reaction. He crosses the room and falls on the bed next to Even, their two bodies close to each other but not touching. Yet. "Even, you had a beer and a half, it's Magnus who finished your second, and you're drunk."

"I'm not," Even insists. "And who are you, who can drink four-"

"Three."

"-Beers and not feeling dizzy?"

Isak shrugs. "Magnus forced me."

"He did not, you're the one who bet he couldn't drink his fourth straight."

"Well, I didn't think he would."

"One thing to know about Magnus is that he's taking up all the challenges."

"I'm sure I'm better at it than him."

"Oh no, I'm dating a competitive boy, am I?"

"I didn't know you were dating someone," Isak teases him immediately. Alcohol makes him confident, even if internally, he just wants to shout: _did Even just say that we are dating???_

Even blushes, realizing what he said, but he quickly recovers, "well, yeah, have you seen me? Of course I'm dating someone."

"It's so pretentious," Isak laughs and pokes Even in the ribs, who giggles and pushes a little cry that is everything but sexy but Isak still thinks it's adorable.

Shit. There is no turning back; he likes Even too much already.

"How is he, the guy you're dating?" Isak asks, feeling brave.

A smirk immediately appears on Even's lips. "Hm... He's the prettiest boy I've ever seen, and he's super hot. He's nice and funny, my guide really liked him today." Isak is the one who blushes now, he can't do otherwise. Even puts an arm around his waist and closes the distance between them. They are lying on their sides, chest against chest, faces a few centimeters apart. "I think he's a real catch."

"Yeah?" Isak whispers and his hand grips Even's T-shirt by itself, pulling him a little closer to him. Their noses brush against each other and they are this close to finally kiss, which they have not done since the initiation ceremony.

It's been too long.

"Yeah." Even's hand gently strokes Isak's curls, then his fingertips run over his skin, over his cheek and around his jaw, causing a shiver down his spine. "Oh, and one last important thing about him."

"What?"

Even makes a deliberate pause, then, with a very serious look, adds, "he's a bit kinky. The first time we met, he had a blindfold and he let me get him all wet."

"Even!" Isak exclaims and pushes him away as Even bursts out laughing. "You're a dick," he says, which is stupid and just makes Even laugh even more. "It's not even funny, stop laughing!" It doesn't work either. "Whatever, I'm leaving, you'll have to find a replacement."

He pretends to get up and Even catches him by the waist. He pushes Isak back on the bed, on his back, and hugs him, with his head buried in Isak's curls, his body still shaking with laughter. But it doesn't matter, Isak likes to hear him laugh even if it's at his expense and he likes even more to feel the weight of Even's body on him. He slips a hand in Even's back, another in his hair and closes his eyes.

At some point, Even stops laughing but none of them move. They stay in each other's arms, comfortable and warm.

"I like you," Even whispers in the crease of his neck and Isak's belly starts to hurt in a good way. Is it really happening? What did he do to deserve the affection of someone as brilliant and pure as Even?

"I like you too," he tells him, too, and, can't help but think back to that strange moment at the bar. He doesn't want to make Even uncomfortable again or force him to talk to him but he can't change the fact that he has questions. What is Even's story? What made him who he is?

What scares him?

He turns his head to the side and rubs his nose against Even's cheek to make him pull back, which he does eventually. He looks softer and younger than usual, relaxed, maybe a little sleepy. Isak rolls them slightly to the side, so their heads rest on the mattress. He takes Even's face between his hands as their legs intertwine naturally.

"I want nothing more than to get to know you," Isak murmurs, a confession, almost a prayer. It's very close to the words he said a few days ago, the first time he came to Even's place, except this time the words have a very different resonance. "All of you," he adds. Something goes through Even's eyes - something raw, something vulnerable. There is a burst of sadness in his blue irises that should not exist, like a crack in his soul that Isak recognizes - because he believes he has the same one. "Even, when we were at the bar, you told me you had only been in the coven for a year and I was wondering-"

Even doesn't let him finish.

For the first time since the ceremony, Isak has Even's lips against his and he instantly forgets what he wanted to ask him. He doesn't even care if Even is trying to distract him.

This kiss is less shy than their first, harder, definitely hotter. Even grabs his face in his hands and forces Isak's lips open wider by stroking his cheek, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue, pulling a whisper out of him. A rush of want runs through him and his hands slip into the older man's back, grab the T-shirt and then push it away, so that he can feel Even's bare, warm skin under his fingertips. Even presses him again against the mattress, one leg on each side of his body. One of his hands leaves his face to rest on the bed, next to his head, to support his weight. His other hand still holds his jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek and then playing with his lower lip as they kiss without interruption, tongues meeting and dancing together.

He is out of breath when they interrupt their kiss. Even's cheekbones are red, his pupils are dilated and Isak must not be any better.

"Sorry," Even breathes against his lips, "I really wanted to do this."

Isak almost snorts. "Do not apologize for _this_."

Even smiles at him and when he kisses him again, it's slower and softer. He takes his time, brushes his lips against his but doesn't kiss quite yet, slides the tip of his tongue along his Cupid's bow. He's teasing him and Isak has never been the patient kind, so it's not surprising when he whines but it's still pretty embarrassing. The only good thing is that it makes Even forget his little game, it makes him moan in response and finally, they kiss properly.

They make out for a while, bodies close and kisses a bit heated, but still careful to not cross a line too fast.

This is Even who interrupts them again.

"So," he says, but adds nothing before covering Isak's face with kisses, "are we dating?" Isak puts his fingers in Even's hair and pulls lightly, just enough to have better access to the older man's neck. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He sucks a lovebite on the tender skin and gets from Even the hottest sound he's ever heard. "Do you want me as a boyfriend?"

Isak licks the bruise he just did and smiles. "Yeah, let's be boyfriends."

They kiss again and do nothing else the rest of the night.

 

*

 

Isak is on his way back to the kollektivet after spending the night at Even's when he receives the call he's been waiting for days.

"Hey, man, how are you?" He says as soon as he picks up.

"Hey. Yeah, hm, I'm fine, y'know... What about you?" Jonas answers and he immediately feels that something is wrong.

"Are you calling me for the plant? Is there a problem?"

"Nah, I have it," his friend reassures him, and Isak sighs with relief. He has been very busy this last few days, but not by his potion, and although he doesn't regret spending time with Even (as if it were possible, duh), a small voice keeps reminding him that he has work, that he has...

A responsibility.

"Okay, can I come tomorrow?"

"I'm not at the shop tomorrow, it's my day off."

"Okay?"

Jonas behaves really oddly. Since when does he have to work to see Isak? It wouldn't be the first time that they hang out together and that his friend takes the opportunity to deliver him an order. What's different now?

"Actually, can we meet the day after tomorrow? I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Isak is so confused that he almost forgets to stop in front of his building. With his free hand, he pulls his keys out of his jeans pocket and opens the front door of the building.

Coming from Jonas, he expected anything but that.

"Someone?"

"Yeah, hm... my girlfriend."

Isak almost stumbles down the stairs.

"A girlfriend? Since when? What?"

"It's a bit complicated, we were together in high school and then we took time separately. But we got back together and I would like to introduce her to you."

Isak is a little surprised. He didn't know that Jonas was the kind of guy who likes to formally present his girlfriends to his friends. But it's also kind of flattering. Maybe that means he considers Isak as someone important in his life, at least important enough for something like that.

"It's cool, no worries, bro!" He accepts immediately.

He is about to enter his apartment but changes his mind. This is the right time to tell Jonas what's going on with Even and he doesn't want to be interrupted by Eskild and his indiscreet ear.

"Since we're talking about it... you know Even? My guide?"

"Sure?"

"Him and I are, well... we've been officially together since yesterday."

"Oh, nice!" Jonas exclaims and he seems sincerely happy for him. "It looks like we're both lucky men then!

"Yeah. I'm really happy. "

"It's really cool, Isak. "

And then, silence settles and Isak can feel again that Jonas isn't telling him everything. Even though he can't see his friend, he has this presentiment since the beginning of their call and something tells him that it isn't related to his revelation about his new girlfriend.

"Jonas? What's going on? "

He hears his friend sighing, and then;

"Listen, Isak, I have your plant and I'll give it to you. I trust you, even though Mahdi's reaction was somewhat alarming. But now... I'm worried, okay? "

"Why? "

"Do you know Elias? "

Isak represses a groan. Unfortunately, yes, he met Elias in the past, through Jonas. He's a bit of an unclear supplier, probably not very legal, but sometimes useful enough so Jonas calls him in case of major necessity. He is also an asshole whom Isak despises deeply, and not only because he thinks it's funny to call him "the orphan" or "the gay stray".

"Yeah. What about him?"

"I had to get the plant from him," his friend explains. "That's the problem. I trust you but you know that when I have to ask Elias, it's not a good thing."

He's right. He doesn't like to hear it, but it's true that if he has to go through a suspicious guy like Elias, that means he's venturing into powerful and dangerous magic.

Except he already knew it... More or less.

He doesn't like it, but it's not enough to stop him.

"I'm sorry I'm forcing you to deal with him," Isak starts speaking carefully again.

"I don't care about that, Isak," Jonas interrupts him immediately. "I choose to work with him. What annoys me is that you need something from him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nothing will happen to me, I promised you. I'm careful, okay?"

Jonas is silent for a moment, then sighs and answers, resigned, "okay. I'll give you your plant when I see you in two days."

"Thank you." He finally gets inside his apartment and thinks. He doesn't want to end this exchange on such a bad note, so he adds, "what's her name?"

Jonas's tone is instantly lighter, more fond, when he says, "Eva."

"Eva. Nice."

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you soon then."

"Take care Isak."

They hang up.

This is the second time one of his conversations with Jonas has become tense. He doesn't like the impact his work has on his friendship, he would like it so much if it didn't, but even though he loves his friend, he can't stop. He must complete this project or he will regret it for the rest of his life.

His good mood after spending the night at Even's is seriously damaged but when he comes face to face with Linn as he walks into his room, he knows it's not the end of his problems. She holds his potions book in her hand and for a moment, she looks panicked; clearly, she was going through his stuff.

"Linn? What the fuck?"

His roommate looks at him, looks down at the book, then looks up at him again. She takes a long breath before getting back her usual detached expression.

"Isak. I didn't know you'd be home this soon."

"You wish I'd given you more time to go through my stuff," he says, annoyed now. This is so not like Linn. Eskild, no doubt, but Linn? And what was she looking for anyway?

"It was an accident... At first."

He frowns. "What?"

"I was just looking for the book I lent you and I found this. I just looked through it, out of curiosity and... Isak, what are you doing?"

His blood freezes immediately. If there is one person who can understand what he is trying to do, it is her. Because Linn is the witch who helped him with his insomnia, who concocted his first remedies and then transmitted to him her knowledge in potions. If he is where he is today, it's thanks to her.

He doesn't want to lie to his family, especially Linn, who took him into her home. But he must also protect his work so...

He tries to keep his cool, keeps a neutral face and speaks slowly, calmly;

"I'm just working on some healing potions. You know that before I became a magician, I wanted to be a doctor? It makes sense to me. I just want to be useful."

"Don't bullshit me, Isak," she replies immediately. It's the first time he hears her raise her voice, the first time he sees her close to irritation.

Fuck. His words won't help him this time. All he has to do is hope that she doesn't understand everything and doesn't tell anyone.

"Look, I promise I won't do anything dangerous. It's only theoretical. I just... I want to help, okay? I need to feel like I tried."

Linn says nothing for a moment, just stares at him for a long time, as if she's trying to discern the truth from the lie. And he didn't really lie, per se, he just doesn't tell the whole truth.

"It's a waste of time," Linn finally says. She sighs and her face relaxes. She doesn't look angry anymore, just resigned. "I tried to do the same thing once, and nothing worked. There's nothing you can do."

Isak tries not to dwell too long on Linn's words. He doesn't want to give up until he really runs out of options, regardless of whether she has been there in the past.

He's willing to go even further than her.

"I must at least try."

"I understand," she says in a gentle voice, "believe me, I understand. But you have to know it's not gonna work, and I don't want you to be too disappointed. Or that you blame yourself. Some things are just impossible, no matter how much magic you use. It won't be your fault."

_Don't listen, don't listen, don't listen, don't..._

"Okay."

"I'm saying this for you."

"I know," Isak nods, swallows the ball that formed in his throat. "I hear you. I... I just need some time."

"Alright. If you need to talk, I'm always gonna be there, okay?"

Linn puts the book back on his bed and walks to the door. Just before leaving, she adds, "don't get lost in these illusions. You have to accept things as they are."

Don't listen.

"Will you tell Eskild?" Isak can't help asking.

Linn sighs, "no. He wouldn't understand. Just... don't do anything stupid."

This time he doesn't answer and Linn leaves the room. She is right about one thing: Eskild wouldn't understand, just like Jonas and Mahdi cannot understand.

It's okay. He doesn't need anyone to understand; he just needs time and enough magic to do his job. He can do it.

He has to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind and lovely words <3 It really helps me writing, you can't even imagine!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but between my internship, my friends and my parents staying 4 days at my flatshare last week (what a mess, I totally welcomed them drunk after watching a game at my friends' place, the fuck is my life), I've been busy.
> 
> I don't want to comment to much on this one, since it obviously hints to coming problems and dramas but... I can tell you that in this story there is gonna be fluff (yay), smut (oups) and angst (sorry!).  
> But please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Have a nice week-end and a nice World Cup if you're into football! <3<3<3
> 
> PS: for the Tumblr users, I made 2 shitty edits for this fic [here](http://badwolf-way.tumblr.com/post/175375493334/chapter3-the-high-priestess-our-future-my-love) and [here](http://badwolf-way.tumblr.com/post/174928628789/badwolf-way-badwolf-way-our-future-my-love). I spend too much time on Pinterest...


	4. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magician: a sudden solution, as if by magic - but it may be just an illusion.
> 
> OR: Isak receives help from an unexpected person, then a warning. And guilt hits him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait. I didn't realize it's been three weeks!

 

**Unknown Number**

[live location]

Meet me there within a hour

 

**Isak**

Who is this?

 

**Unknown Number**

I have something that I'm sure will interest you

Hurry the fuck up Valtersen

 

*

 

Listen, Isak isn't stupid. Ever since he was three years old and his mother told him not to talk to strangers, he listened to her. He ignores weird suspicious dudes hitting on him in bars. He never went back home with a guy he just met, even though Eskild does it all the time, just in case (and also because he isn't comfortable hooking up with some random guy but this is something no one needs to know). Hell, he doesn't even answer the phone when he doesn't have the number already registered on his phone!

So he has absolutely no good justification to explain why he decided against all common sense to meet the stranger behind the unknown number. And to make things even worse, the location is in the middle of a fucking dead end. It screams,  _ you're gonna get murdered by a psychopath like in every horror movie, you dumb moron _ , but no. He's doing it anyway.

Just based on the fact that the stranger, whoever he is, knows his name and seems eager to help him with something. Which could be literally anything, including being a trap to steal his organs and sell them on the dark magic market, but, yeah. Did he mention he has very poor preservation skills?

He's finally a wizard, he has a coven, fantastic friends  _ and _ a smoking hot boyfriend and yet, it's like he wants to get himself killed. 

"Hey, the stray!" Someone calls behind him and-

Fuck. No, not him. Anyone but  _ him _ .

"Elias. What the fuck are you doing here?!"

He can't believe he agreed to meet up with Jonas' dealer, the very same guy he hates and has always tried to avoid. The person Jonas wanted him to stay far, very far away from. 

Elias smirks at him, his expression as haughty and sneering as he remembered it. 

"Not happy to see me, Valtersen?" He asks. "That's too bad. I'm about to become your favorite person in the whole world."

"Not a fucking chance," Isak bites back and takes a step back when Elias tries to invade his personal space. This is his way of making people uncomfortable, and unfortunately, it always works with him.

"Be nice or else-"

"Or else  _ what _ ?"

His smile turns somehow even more smug and he stares at Isak, not saying anything. 

This is unbearable. Just standing a meter away from him is unbearable. That's how despicable Elias is.

"You know what? I don't want anything from you. So you can fuck off. Don't contact me again," Isak hurls at him before turning around and walking away.

There is no way he's gonna let this piece of shit manipulate him. He's already given him too much of his time.

"Or else," Elias raises his voice behind him, "you won't get the opportunity to finish your mysterious potion. Ever."

Isak stops abruptly. 

"Yes, I know about your little project," he keeps talking. "Jonas came to me, remember? He must have talked to you about it. And considering the kind of products he asked me, it wasn't hard to guess you're playing with dangerous magic. Jonas may not see it, but I do."

He tries to stay composed, fully aware that Elias is good at detecting emotions and using them to his advantage. He  _ knows _ this potion is very important to him and if he took the risk to contact Isak without Jonas as an intermediary when he had the chance the other day, it means he has something.

Something Isak might have been looking for all along.

"Are you going to listen now?" Elias adds and this time, he's so much closer than before. When Isak spins around, he ends up face to face with him.

He wants nothing more than push him away but he needs to be smart now. He doesn't have much of a choice.

"I listen," he says slowly. It almost physically hurts to say the words and judging the way Elias grins at him, he knows it.

"Great," he nods. "Like I was saying, it wasn't hard to guess you're working with, let's say... More  _ unconventional  _ magic. Most wizards and witches are too close-minded to even think about it but I admire your boldness."

"Does this have a point?" Isak interrupts him. He's not here to listen Elias' pretentious speech.

"My point  _ is _ … You can't create powerful potions with shitty ingredients. I'm here to give you the right resources."

On these words, Elias takes off his backpack and opens it in front of him. He dips his hand in it and comes out with two objects: an old book with a thick, dark front cover, and a jewel that looks like-

"Is it a talisman?"

This is the first time he sees a real one but he read a lot about it in books. The talismans are almost no longer used because of their bad reputation. In the past, magicians used it for powerful spells and potions - maybe too powerful ones, that's the thing. They have the capacity to channel large amounts of magic, which can be formidable in some cases, but also disastrous when poorly used.

Truth to be told, Isak is pretty sure talismans are more or less banned, depending on the type.

And considering this is Elias offering it, it's pretty sure this is the powerful, forbidden type.

"Learn how to use it with this book and I can assure you, your potion  _ will  _ work."

And the thing is, Isak knows he's right. If he can learn to use this talisman, he should be able to make it work.

Which means that it can't be  _ that  _ simple. Elias is everything but a selfless guy.

"How much does it cost?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit!" Isak exclaims. "It's a very rare magic object. There's no way you're leaving it to me for free."

"Valtersen, don't be stupid," Elias scoffs. "There is no such thing as  _ free  _ when it comes to magic. Everything has always a cost."

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning you won't give me anything now. But I guess I should warn you, when the talisman will be successfully used for your potion, there will be a cost to pay," he explains as he puts the talisman in Isak's hand. "How much are you willing to give up to succeed?"

Isak doesn't think twice before answering;

"Everything. I'm ready to give everything."

"It's not giving. It's sacrificing," Elias corrects him.

"Then I'm ready to sacrifice whatever it takes."

"Good," the dealer nods. "I guess I was right about you. You're bold." He wraps the book and talisman in a black cloth before giving it to him. "Or desperate. I'm not sure if there is a difference."

"I'm determined."

"That I can see."

Isak's phone starts ringing inside his pocket.

_ Jonas _ . He's supposed to meet him right now.

"I have to leave."

"We are done anyway," Elias smiles. "If you get caught, stay quiet."

"I'm not stupid."

"Good to know. Then see you soon, stray!" He shouts and walks away, not without shoving Isak on the way.

Predictable. Elias is and always will be an asshole. But for today, he was useful. 

For today, Isak needs to hide the talisman. No one can find it.

No one can know about  _ this _ .

 

*

 

Isak arrives fifteen minutes late in front of his friend's building and is greeted by an unimpressed Jonas, who shakes his head slowly at him with a judgmental raised eyebrow. 

"Did you get lost or something?" He asks but doesn't wait for an answer. He turns around and gets inside the building. Isak sighs but follows him, climbs the stairs close behind him.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Jonas scoffs, "you wish. No, I went buying beers and chips since his Highness Valtersen was taking forever to arrive. I saw you get off the bus."

"Remember that time I waited for you  _ two _ hours  _ alone _ in a bar? It looked like I've been stood up."

"Excuse you, my little sister was wrecking my parents' house with her stupid magic spell! You, on the other hand, just forgot to wake up."

"It's 4 in the afternoon."

" _ Exactly. _ Now shut up and try to make a good impression. Eva's already here."

"I bet she's been here for a while," Isak grins and Jonas turns just to poke him in the ribs before opening his flat's door. "Mahdi's here?"

"No, he's working."

Perfect. Isak was afraid Mahdi would be home to ask him about his order from the other day at the Vasquez shop. He knows he can't avoid his friend forever, but he can still hide for a few more days, right?

When they get inside, Isak's eyes land immediately on a young woman standing next to Jonas' bookcase with a glass of rosé. She smiles at them and Jonas practically runs to her to kiss her on the cheek like if he wasn't gone for barely five minutes. 

She's objectively beautiful, her facial features fine and soft with sparkling eyes. Her long brown hair is tied in a messy bun and she's wearing a long black dress and dozens of different silver jewels around her neck or on her harms. 

"Hi, Isak! I'm Eva!" She introduces herself. She gives her glass to Jonas before walking to him to take him into a tight hug.

"Hm, hi! Nice to meet you!" Isak hugs her back, slightly surprised. 

"Sorry, I didn't wait for you to start drinking!"

"That's okay," he laughs." Even though it's the middle of the afternoon." He can feel Jonas glancing at him behind her. It is most likely an accusing look so he avoids it.

"Are you criticizing my drinking habits?" She says - thankfully, with a teasing smile. "Funny, considering Jonas told me about that time your roommate invited him to brunch and you ended up passed-out at 2PM because you drunk too much mimosa."

"What? Jonas!" He cries and his traitor of a friend just smiles proudly at him. "I thought it was orange juice," he tries to defend himself, talking to Eva this time. "Who the fuck put alcohol in a drink at 11 in the morning?"

"You're living with Eskild, what did you expect seriously?" Jonas mocks.

"Your brunch sounds like lots of fun," Eva says and winks at Isak. "I hope I can be invited next time."

"Of course," her boyfriend agrees as Isak shakes his head fast and answers, "brunches have been banned from my flatshare." It makes Eva laugh.

"Don't be a killjoy," Jonas teases.

"Shut up. And give me a beer instead of making fun of me in front of your girlfriend. I bet you wanted me here just for that."

"Don't worry, now you can share with me all the embarrassing stories you have on him," Eva suggests and.  _ Oh _ . He really likes the sound of it.

"You know what Eva? I like you already," Isak smiles.

She laughs again and says, "well, I like you too, Isak." She gestures to him to come sit on the couch with her and then turns to Jonas with a wide smile, "oh! Jonas, can you get me one more glass of wine, please? And don't forget Isak's beer."

Isak chuckles shamelessly at his friend and takes a sit on the couch. He's very close to put his feet on the coffee table to piss Jonas off a bit more. He's only holding back because he wants to stay polite in front of Eva.

"Why did I introduce you to each other again?" Jonas mumbles as he walks to the kitchen to get his two guests their respective drinks.

"Alright," Eva says and sits next to him. "Tell me everything. I want  _ every  _ details."

Isak enjoys every second of the sixty minutes he spends telling Eva all the embarrassing anecdotes he has on Jonas.

 

*

 

They are done drinking the beers from the pack Jonas bought and the bottle of rosé when Eva admits to Isak that she has a magic gift: she's a chirologist; meaning she can read the future in people' palm. 

And as always when it comes to  _ read _ the future, Isak is a bit… Skeptical. 

"This is bullshit," he says, avoids the smack Jonas tries to give him on his leg to make him shut up because apparently, he's being  _ rude _ . "You can't just predict someone's future based on a few lines on their hand."

So much for making a good impression, right?

"But you think you can read the future in tarot cards?" Eva asks with a smile. She isn't offended at all and even seems to be very amused by Isak's reaction.

"Well, I don't really like it either but… Cards change, which suggests your future can always change. You can't tell the same about hands' lines. So it doesn't seem realistic at all."

Eva takes his hand and turns it so his palm is open and visible. Then she traces a diagonal line of his hand with the tip of her finger.

"See? This is your head line. I can see you have an analytical approach to information, while, Jonas…" She takes her boyfriend's hand this time. "Has a more creative approach." She lets go of Jonas' hand but keeps Isak's, points at a different line. "This is your heart line. It's pretty straight, with not much chaining or gridding on the line, which means you keep your emotions for you, inside you. You also keep an emotional and sentimental distance from other people." Jonas snorts next to him. Isak ignores him. Maybe she's right, so what? "That would explain why you don't fall in love easily, for example." 

"Or maybe you were destined to fall in love with your guide, who's also your soulmate, and spend the rest of your life with him," Jonas intervenes with a smug face.

"Jonas, shut up," Isak and Eva  _ both _ retort. Jonas mumbles intelligibly and lets himself fall back into the couch, crossing his arms on his chest in a (failed) dramatic way.

"Anyway," Eva resumes speaking. "You're right, lines don't change, but these characteristics about yourself won't change either."

Isak nods.

"I get your point. But it has nothing to do with reading the future then," he points out.

"Yes. It's because this is basic chiromancy. My gift, on the other hand…"

She puts her own hand on Isak's and soon, a warm light comes out of Eva's hand. The heat travels inside his palm, into his flesh and to the tips of his fingers, inside his veins,  _ everywhere _ . The sensation is not unpleasant, quite the opposite actually, but still surprising. 

"Wow. What's this?"

She stops, but keeps his hand and smiles as she clarifies, "my gift. This is the part where I read your future in your hand. Or more like… I can read your hand's future. What you're gonna do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's say… I can feel if someone is gonna use their hands to help or heal, for example. I once predicted to a man that he would give birth, which... Obviously, it doesn't make any sense. But he did, in a way. He helped his wife give birth when they couldn't reach the hospital in time," Eva explains. "Or on the contrary, I can feel is someone is gonna use their hands to steal, hurt... Or kill. I don't see any clear images. But I have these  _ hunches  _ about future actions. Get it?"

He didn't notice until she stopped talking, but the light is back. She closes her eyes and holds his hand firmly.

"This is amazing, don't you think?" Jonas asks. He's smiling but there is something in his eyes; worry, nervousness… 

Isak freezes.  _ Fuck _ . He's so fucking stupid!

_ I can read your hand's future. What you're gonna do with it. _

He pulls his hand back, hard, and escapes Eva. In the process, he jumps off the couch and steps away from them.

"Isak? What's going on, are you okay?" Jonas inquires, looking panicked now.

Isak stares at him. He's tipsy, almost drunk, but he has this weird feeling now he can't ignore. Why did Jonas want him to meet Eva so badly? On the phone, was he really nervous about telling him about her, or was there something else? 

Was all of this premeditated? Get him here, get him drunk and have Eva read his future? 

Is this Jonas's way of finding out what he's been hiding?

_ So stupid! _

He ignores his friend and turns to Eva, who seems a bit lost, like she just woke up. She didn't keep his hand very long, just a few seconds, but Isak has no idea how much time she actually needs to feel something.

"Eva?" Jonas calls. "Are you alright?" 

When he puts his hand on her shoulder, she jumps up and regains full consciousness.

"I… I didn't have time to really… It's not clear," she stutters. She looks up and their eyes meet. Isak's throat tightens. "Isak, it's not good."

He doesn't say anything, waiting for his whole project to crash and burn. Why did it have to happen the very same day Elias contact him and give him this forbidden magic object? If Eva tells Jonas he's planning on using a talisman, he's pretty sure he's done.

He can't move, can't talk, can't barely  _ breathe _ .

And in the end, this is Jonas who prompt her to keep going.

"What is? What did you see?"

"Nothing, I told you… I don't know anything," she says and Isak holds his breath. Maybe it's going to be alright. 

But then, Eva adds, "Isak. You're going to hurt someone if you keep playing with fire."

Panic hits me like a bucket of cold water.

This is not good. Not good at all! He needs to think fast. He needs-

"Isak! You promised you'd be careful!!" Jonas exclaims.

"I am! See? I am! I don't understand!"

Jonas gets up from the sofa and walks to an old wooden box sitting on a shelf. He takes out a black small packet, and Isak guesses the contents is the plant he asked him for.

"How am I supposed to give it to you after this?!"

"So you don't trust me anymore?" 

"I do, of course I do! But I'm your friend! I need you to be safe! I need everyone to be safe! What are you working on? Why is this so important to you?"

Isak pauses, tries to think faster. He has to be smart on this one. He doesn't even need this plant anymore, does he? He has better, he has stronger. 

If he wants to get rid of Jonas' attention on him, he has to be persuasive and convinced him that he is giving up.

So he forces himself to hide his true emotions, and then, tries to appear as worried as Jonas is. 

"Fuck, I don't know Jonas. I don't even know. I'm so lost right now."

"Isak," he sighs.

"I just wanted to keep my mind busy, you know? I've always worked to stop myself from thinking too much. But, I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore. I don't even think I care  _ anymore _ ," he keeps going. He hesitates, feels a bit guilty, but says it anyway, "Now I'm with Even and… I don't care about these stupid potions. I just didn't want to give up."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You work more than anyone else," Jonas reassures him. He's definitely the best friend someone could ever had and Isak doesn't deserve him.

"I thought I needed to prove myself to the coven."

"You  _ don't _ ."

"Take a break," Eva intervenes with a kind smile. "Spend some time with your boyfriend."

_ Take a break _ .

It's not a bad idea. Isak's been lying, of course; he knows why he's doing all of this and he won't stop. But he took too many risks lately, talked to too many people. If he doesn't want to get caught, he has to lay low from now on.

"You're right," he nods. He turns to Jonas and says, "Jonas, keep the plant. I'm sorry I made you waste your time, but I think it's better if you keep it."

"I don't care," Jonas shakes his head and he starts smiling again - relieved. "I think it's the right decision."

"You think?"

"Sure. Have fun with your boyfriend and stop stressing all the time," he teases him and Isak forces a laugh.

_ Good _ . He did it. Jonas won't suspect anything anymore.

"Thank you," Isak says, to both Jonas and Eva, who smile back at him and then walk to him.

They hug him tight in the middle of the room, because they are incredible people that care about him, and Isak tries not to let the guilt eats him alive.

He's a liar. He's a manipulator. He doesn't deserve any of his friends. He doesn't deserve  _ anyone _ .

And the worst thing is, he knows he should be a better person for them, and yet, it's not enough for him to stop.

The worst thing is, he still thinks _ it _ worths it.

He meant it, when he told Elias he was ready to sacrifice everything.

That's the kind of person he is...

Selfish. Unreliable.

That's the real Isak Valtersen.

 

*

 

**Even**

Hey handsome! The weather is so nice today, we should go for a walk! Wanna meet up at the park?

 

*

 

**Even**

I guess you're busy with your roommates or your friends. Come over tonight instead?

 

*

 

**Isak**

Sorry, didn't see your texts. Talk to you tomorrow!

 

*

 

**Even**

Wanna go picnic somewhere?

 

*

 

**Isak**

Sorry! I just woke up!

 

**Even**

It's okay. Are you free for dinner? 

 

**Isak**

Eskild needs me for something tonight, sorry! Text you later!

 

*

 

**Even**

Hey. What are you doing today?

 

*

 

**Even**

Isak?

 

*

 

**Even**

Are you alright? I haven't heard from you in two days...

 

*

 

He hides from the world for a few days after this awful afternoon at Jonas' place. The talisman stays hidden at the back of his closet and he doesn't open a single potions book. Eskild starts to ask questions, of course, but Linn gets him to mind his own business. Her intervention is unexpected, coming from her, and Isak suspects that she decided to get involved only because she thinks he finally realized that his project is doomed to failure. And he can't help but be relieved that another one of his friends has stopped watching his every moves, even though…

Even though it doesn't mean he doesn't feel guilty about all these secrets and lies.

It's even worse when he gets  _ that _ message from Even, after having rejected his offers to meet him too many times already. He didn't even bother to give him a good excuse and now Even thinks he did something wrong.

 

**Even**

I'm sorry if I'm being too pushy

I can give you all the time you need

 

Isak hates himself. He has this amazing young man who likes him and wants to see him and spends time with him and… What is he doing in return? Running away from him, avoiding him, leaving him hanging like Even didn't deserve all the love and attention in the world.

He's such a dick.

At least, it finally gets him out of the flat as he decides to stop moping, stop hurting his perfect, patient, caring boyfriend and visit him so he can beg Even to forgive his unworthy behavior. It gets him to Even's apartment door, which he stares at for long minutes before he finds the courage to knock. 

The door opens, but Even's not here to let him in. He finds him sitting in the middle of the room instead, in front of a bowl of water. He is concentrated, staring at the ball of water he is forming between his two hands. It creates a perfect sphere and the water inside moves slowly, like if it were sliding along a window.

Isak takes one more step and the floor cracks under his feet. It interrupts Even and the water ball dissolves as it falls back into the bowl.

"Oh, shit, sorry!"

Even looks up and realizes his presence. "Isak?"

"I knocked," he explains. He should have called first, shouldn't he? He can't ignore him for days and then show up unannounced while he's working on his magic. "I'm sorry. The door's opened. I thought it was you."

"It's okay," Even starts smiling and,  _ oh _ , he missed his face so much. "It's a spell, actually."

"A spell?"

"Yeah. Since I live alone, I... I don't know, but just in case, I created a spell so people I really trust could get in."

"Oh."

He hardly dwells on why Even would think something could happen to him, and remains stuck on the "people he trusts" part. 

Isak's one of the people he trusts. Yet, today more than ever, he doesn't feel worthy of this trust.

Even gets up from the floor, takes a few steps towards him. He looks unsure and apprehensive, all because of  _ him _ . If these last few days have been rough for Isak, they must have been no more fun for him.

"I'm sorry for disappearing. It didn't have anything to do with you."

"No?" Even asks with a small, hesitant voice.

"No, I promise," Isak says and closes the distance between them. He takes Even's hands into his and squeezes them gently. "I just… I didn't feel like leaving my room. Sorry, I know it's weird, I-"

"It isn't," Even cuts him, and bends to brush his lips against his forehead. Isak lets go of his hands, but only so he could hold him in his arms and sneak his face into his neck. He breathes in, instantly relaxing as Even's scent and the warmth of his body surrounds him. "Trust me, I get it," he adds in a whisper against his ear.

"Okay."

Even doesn't ask him to elaborate. 

Instead, he makes him sit on his bed while he makes tea in the kitchen, that they don't even drink once both of them are sitting next to each other. It's just something Even does to keep his hands busy, Isak noticed. He never stays long without moving. This is something Isak quickly learned to love, especially when his boyfriend decides to use his hands to hold him tight against him, to tangle his fingers in his hair or to touch his body under his clothes.

Having Even's hands on him is the best thing in the world.

"I missed you," Even says and his eyes gaze at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. "I'm sorry I overwhelmed you."

"You didn't," Isak corrects him immediately. "You really didn't. It was me being… My usual messed-up self, I guess."

"You're not messed-up. If you need a break, you take a break. Okay?"

He grabs the collar of Even's T-shirt to draw his boyfriend over him and they lie on the bed. "Okay," he nods and meets his lips, sharing the kiss he'd wanted for days but stupidly denied himself, like a punishment. "I missed you too," Isak whispers back. "A lot."

"Good," Even replies and smiles when Isak rolls his eyes at him.

"Idiot."

"Hey, don't be mean! I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" He repeats. "Why? I've been a total dick, I've been- the  _ worst  _ boyfriend ever. You can't have a surprise for me."

"Don't talk about  _ my  _ boyfriend like that," Even fakes indignation, acting dramatic with a hand on his chest. Isak tries hard not to snort at his ridiculous behavior. "Or else, I won't tell you about the surprise."

"Even."

"Yes?"

"You win. Just tell me."

"Oh, you want to know now?"

Isak groans and makes a move to grab one of Even's pillow above their heads but his boyfriend is faster than him - or knows him really well, it's possible too - and blocks his hand before he can reach his target. Even huffs a laugh and keeps his hand, brings it to his lips to kiss each one of his knuckles. 

It's so sweet and genuine- 

Isak can feel all the emotions that have tormented him the last few days hit him hard. There are a lump in his throat and threatening tears in his eyes; he has to close his eyes to keep everything inside. 

Or at least before Even speaks again.

"Oh, baby," he sighs and soon he's hugging him closer. Or maybe it is Isak clutching at him. He can't tell exactly. "You're sure you don't want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head, resolutely, and Even doesn't push.

"I guess my timing is perfect," he says then, and Isak looks up at him in question, so he explains, "my parents rent the family cabin during summer, but I think I can have it for a few days this month. Should we go together? Hide from the rest of the world? No stress. Just the two of us."

"That's… That's the surprise?"

"Yes! What do you think?"

"Just with me? Alone?"

"Yes!" Even laughs but starts to frown at Isak's cautious expression. "Or well… It's okay if you feel like it's a bit fast though. We don't have to-"

"No, no, that's not it! It's a really nice idea. I just… Won't you get bored of me?"

"Bored of  _ you _ ?!" Even exclaims, as if that thought was perfectly ridiculous and unthinkable. "Are you gonna get bored of me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why would I?" 

Isak doesn't have an answer. He knows he doesn't make sense right now but the thing is, he never had someone who spontaneously wanted to spend entire days alone with him before. He's always been pretty lonely. 

It will probably take him a bit longer to get used to being cared for and… wanted.

"Isak Valtersen," Even says with a smile, "you're a real mystery to me. I wish I knew what was inside that pretty head of yours," and brushes his nose softly against Isak's. 

Isak steals a kiss, because he can; doesn't comment, because he can't.

The truth is, he's never been more glad that Even can't figure out what's inside his head.

If he knew, he would leave him - with no hesitation.

It's safer to remain a mystery, then, even if it makes him more of a liar.

Maybe that's just who he's supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, I can't explain why but I hate what I wrote. I'm sorry if it's terrible, but if I rewrite this chapter a tenth time, I'll just give up on this story altogether so... here it is. Is it boring? (spoiler: shit goes down in 2 chapters...)
> 
> sorry.
> 
> anyway... thank you for your kind comments!!! you're all so nice and lovely <3
> 
> I'm gonna run and hide now. see you soon I hope. enjoy your week-end!
> 
> PS: I wrote something last week: [tell him that his lonesome nights are over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252318/chapters/35377140).  
> (I think it's a bit better than this mess of a chapter...)


	5. Wheel of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheel of Fortune: an uncertain outcome, with an aftermath to be carefully considered. 
> 
> OR: Isak has some fun and then go to his first coven meeting with Even. Truths are revealed. Lies are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was super busy and uninspired for a long time... And then I wrote this in a day. So it worths what it worths I guess.
> 
> Warning: as you can see, I changed the rating. The very first scene of this chapter is 100% smut. It's between "***" if you want to skip it.

***

 

Isak was never a morning person and certainly never would be. But ever since he has started to wake up every morning in his boyfriend's bed, in _his_ arms, morning was no longer such a chore for him.

And the fact that Even is currently touching his dick doesn't hurt either.

"Fucking fuck," he moans into the poor pillow he's half biting. He hears Even chucking behind him as he lets go of him and puts his hand back on his hip. "Fucking tease."

"Very poetic," he mocks him.

"Shut up."

Isak can't see him because of their position - both on their side, Even's front against his back - but he can imagine the kind of smug smirk Even must have on his face. He knows him too much by now. But Isak isn't the type to let such arrogant behavior slide, so he makes sure to squeeze his thighs a bit more, creating an even tighter channel for Even's dick to fuck into. It makes his boyfriend gasp and cry, and Isak can't say he isn't proud of his little trick.

"Cheater," Even mumbles against his neck.

"I'm sorry, are you complaining? Should I move?"

Even's hold on his hip gets firmer, like he's actually afraid Isak would move (as if!), and he speeds up his thrusts, his dick rubbing between his ass cheeks, against his perineum and behind his balls. It's somehow the dirtiest thing Isak has ever done and he loves it. He's feeling so many things at the same time, he didn't know it was possible. And Even keeps pushing him back on his dick, is touching him everywhere, his hands moving between his thighs, brushing the tender skin around his crotch, and then travelling higher, until his fingers are playing with one of his nipples. It's the most delicious torture and Isak can't get enough of it.

From time to time, Even takes mercy on him and agrees to touch his neglected dick, but it's a short relieve, considering how he takes him into his hand but never moves enough to get Isak off. It's pure teasing, over and over again.

"Even, I swear to-"

Isak is cut off by Even and a particular hard thrust. The friction is perfect, rubbing all along the cleft of his ass and between his thighs, grazing his hole and almost catching on it. He grips the sheets and moans his pleasure into the pillow, probably stammers Even's name in the high of the moment - it feels like it's the only word he knows right now.

It's not enough though.

It's not enough, and he almost sobs when _finally_ Even takes hold of his leaking cock. His thumb comes teasing his sensitive tip and Isak is absolutely gone. He's pretty sure the pillow does nothing to hide the noise he's making and he doesn't even care. Fuck the neighbours.

He grinds back on Even, tries to give back as much as he gets. He arches his back and he must make a really good sight because Even swears behind him and his movements get more erratic, more desperate. He's panting hard and his hot breath sends shiver down Isak's spine. His lips travel along his shoulder blade until he settles in the crook of his neck, where he licks the salted sweaty skin. Isak moves without thinking about it, just to show more of his throat and Even doesn't wait long before sucking a bruise Isak already knows he won't be able to hide, not in the middle of summer. And he bet it was Even's purpose all along.

At this point, he doesn't even fucking care.

But Even doesn't keep up his strokes very long, too distracted by his own dick and the thrusts of his hips against Isak's ass. He's close, probably seconds away from coming and his next words are all the confirmation Isak needed.

"Isak, I can't- Touch yourself for me, please."

The words take his breath away but he moves right away, replacing Even's hands with his own. He hears himself whisper as he can finally take care of his incredibly hard cock. He strokes fast and efficiently, desperate to release the pressure that has been slowly driving him wild. He wants to come with Even. Fortunately, he's not far behind him.

With his hands now free, Even takes hold of Isak's body to get the leverage he needs to go faster and farther. He puts one hand on his right hip and another between his shoulder blades, close to the back of his hand, which pushes Isak a bit deeper into the mattress. He doesn't mind though, as long as he can keep stroking himself.

There is a mix of lube and pre-come wetting his crotch, coating even his balls and Isak can't help but wonders what it would feel like _inside_ him, if Even's dick wasn't sliding between his cheeks but truly inside him, and this thought alone finally pushes him over the edge.

He grabs the sheets and holds on as he comes harder than he has ever came before. Behind him, Even follows a few seconds later, groaning into his shoulder as he lets go. He makes a mess, between his cheeks and his thighs and- It should be annoying and uncomfortable (it still kinds of is) but all Isak can think about is how hot and intimate that is.

 _Fuck_. Even made a mess of him, both literally and figuratively.

"You okay?" Even asks in a whisper, still breathless from his orgasm.

"I want to go back to sleep now but I'm disgusting. Fuck you."

It makes Even laugh, of course it does, and he hugs him from behind, dragging him closer to him despite the come, the lube, and the everything between them.

"We don't have time for a nap anyway. Coven meeting, remember?"

Isak groans but in reality, he doesn't really mind. He's actually pretty excited about it; not that he would admit it, obviously.

"Okay. Shower then. I'm gross and it's all because of you."

"First of all, you're hot, not gross. Second of all, did I dream the part where you did the exact thing to me yesterday, boyfriend of mine?"

"Hm, don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right. Must have been a dream then."

"A very nice dream."

"The nicest."

Isak grins and tries to turn around to face his boyfriend, maybe to make out a little before taking a shower and leave but then his initial problem gets in the way again.

"Ugh, fuck! Gross! Give me something to clean up!"

"Bossy," Even chuckles but moves to give him a dirty shirt anyway. "You're cute when you're gross and grumpy."

"Shut up."

Even laughs again, his smile brighter than ever, and Isak can't even be annoyed more than two seconds. Not when this amazing young man kisses him sweet and slow, a hand cradling his face and fingers stroking the skin behind his ear like only Even knows he likes.

It's a very good morning.

 

***

 

**Eskild**

Your bed is empty

Again

Seems like you're having lots of fun with your boyfriend somewhere else in Oslo

I'm happy for you

BUT

I miss you baby wizard :(

Stop ignoring me

Keep your boyfriend away from your dick for a second and answer me

Plsssss

We're having a coven meeting today and we were supposed to get ready together

 

**Isak**

We weren't

 

**Eskild**

ISAK

You're alive!!!

Come home, I need to take care of your make-up

 

**Isak**

No. Way.

I'll see you at the meeting

 

**Eskild**

:( :( :( :( :( :(

His dick better worth it

 

**Isak**

What the fuck Eskild

 

**Eskild**

<3<3<3

 

*

 

This is the first time Isak comes back since his initiation ceremony and he hasn't realized until then how much he has missed this amazing feeling - almost indescribable, intoxicating magic making him feel perfectly relaxed; euphoric, even. Nothing better than a shot of Energy while walking in the heart of the forest and a meeting with the coven to dispel all his anxiety.

(That and his incredible orgasm from this morning. It was really good too.)

Last time, Isak came with Eskild, Linn, Noora and Vilde. Today, he walks towards the pond holding the hand of his guide, of his _boyfriend_ , and it is definitely something he would never have dared imagine. Much less hope.

And yet, it is his life now.

"Do you ever get used to it, at some point?"

Even doesn't have to ask him what he means to understand, because he feels it as much as Isak, and that's why he grins at his question and shakes his head very slowly.

"No, you don't." And it doesn't surprise him, really. Even squeezes his hand and adds, "you can't."

And in the end, it makes Isak smile bright - he likes that answer. He doesn't want to ever stop feeling this way.

There are already many witches and wizards in the clearing when they arrive, and around the pond that made him one of their own not so long ago.

It takes him several minutes to sneak through the crowd to find his adoptive family, even if they are very easy to notice. Eskild and Linn are dressed for the occasion, and although the traditional outfit is sober, usually all in white-beige or black, they included bright and festive colors.

Isak can't say he's surprised.

Eskild is wearing a simple linen tunic with a V-neck, but put glitter makeup on his face and drew Wiccan symbols with flashy paint on the visible parts of his body. Linn, on her part, is dressed in a long black lace dress, with vivid gemstones jewels.

They're both very good-looking.

"Isak! My baby wizard! Come here!" Eskild yells as he spots him and runs to him to take him into his arms. "I don't see you anymore. You're spending all your time with this sexy boyfriend of yours."

"I do not," he argues, even though he kind of does. He just doesn't like it when people point it out to him. Especially when said-sexy-boyfriend is right behind him and can hear everything.

"You do," Linn intervenes and hugs him quickly, like if she wasn't taking part in… Whatever that is.

"I agree, you do," a voice calls behind him and-

Oh, that's great! Now his boyfriend is a traitor and testifies against him?

"Shut up, Even."

"Even! Come here! It's so nice to finally meet you! This grumpy baby wizard of mine kept you away from us far too long!" Eskild cries, getting _too_ excited again and hugging Even tight against his chest. Isak is this close to separate them.

"Nice to meet you Eskild," Even says, ready to make a good impression (as if he wasn't already accepted and even more, idolised by Eskild), his smile so wide that his eyes close. He is lovely and Isak is seriously considering leaving to keep him to himself.

Okay, he might be getting a little possessive and a voice that sounds suspiciously like Mahdi's tells him to chill.

"Nice to meet you too, Linn. Isak talks about you guys all the time."

"Of course he does!" Eskild exults and leans to stick a big smack on Isak's temple before he has time to run away from him. Ugh.

"Piss off!"

"Don't be grumpy! It's a beautiful day!" Eskild frowns as he looks more closely at his face. "Hm, I knew it! You would have been absolutely divine with some eyeliner."

"Absolutely _not_."

"Absolutely, _yes_."

"I have to agree with Eskild," Even adds, betraying him _again_. "You would look so fucking hot."

Isak tries to ignore the sassy look his boyfriend is giving him, to stay composed and to not think about what Even would do to him if he was wearing eyeliner and looking hot like he pretends he would.

"Did. I. Ask?"

"I don't understand how someone who's getting laid on a regular basis can be this grumpy," Eskild comments and Linn nods in agreement next to him.

Isak loves them from the bottom of his heart but they really have the ability to drive him mad. Seriously. Why do they always have to embarrass him? He is pretty sure that Even is the man of his life and he would really like to give at least the illusion of being a good catch. Or a decent one.

He's _not_ grumpy, okay?

"You're so annoying," he mutters. "Even, we should-"

He's cut off by a high-pitched squeal and then a blonde tornado jumps between them. Vilde greets them with overflowing enthusiasm, speaks too fast and hugs his boyfriend without hesitation.

"Even! It's so nice to see you! Finally!"

Okay, obviously everyone's gonna act like they already know him.

(Or like they knew he would be there forever, so they might as well welcome him accordingly. Isak tries not to dwell too long on this more than attractive thought.)

Vilde is wearing the same red lipstick as her girlfriend and a floral hair wreath, just like the night of their ceremony. Behind her, Noora soon arrives and greets Even as well, though fortunately with much more restraint, even if she gives Isak a wink of approval.

They start talking about everything and nothing, and Even, being his usual sociable self, blends into the group's conversation without any difficulty. Although Isak was a little overwhelmed at first, now he likes seeing that Even can fit in this other so important part of his life - his family, really, the one who cares deeply and genuinely about him, who never let him down, not even once. It's more serious, more real now that Even knows them and they know him, but, Isak realizes, he doesn't mind.

It feels natural, like maybe it was meant to be and he's more than fine with it.

At some point, he tries to spot Jonas or Mahdi in the crowd. He hasn't seen them for several days, almost two weeks, and the magic floating around him - in him - gives him hope to be able to make up with his friends without dwelling too long on their past disagreements. Today is the perfect opportunity for. He feels like he's on a roll.

He might even introduce them to Even.

"Looking for trouble, Valtersen?"

Isak turns around in a rush to find himself face-to-face with Sana's teasing smirk. He sighs and rolls his eyes, a reflex he has everytime he ends up in front of his rival (and his friend; even if neither he nor she want to admit it, they are also friends).

Sana's story is quite uncommon. To begin with, she has one of the most precious gifts there is: she can communicate with the spirits of the ancestors - so to speak, dead witches and wizards. She can potentially know everything about the past, the present and, according to certain beliefs, even have a glimpse of the future. Normally, only the priest or the priestess of the coven can exchange with the ancestors. But Sana, a young witch, can. Some think that this predestines her to become a priestess, which is the same as saying - the most powerful witch of the coven.

Isak wouldn't be surprised. He won't tell her but she's honestly the most brilliant witch he has ever met.

But her surprising story doesn't stop there. Right after the discovery of her gift, the ancestors told her that her soulmate was a wizard from another coven. Isak doesn't know all the details, but from what he has heard from Vilde and Noora, Sana has known this wizard almost all her life, for being his brother's best friend.

Knowing this, she was faced with a major dilemma: to remain in her coven or to join her soulmate's. Nothing prevents two wizards from being together while belonging to two different coven, but in practice, someone always makes a choice.

Not Sana. So far, she hasn't made any. Even better: she started spending as much time in her coven than in her soulmate's. Which creates a new problem.

If she ever had to become a priestess, which coven would she choose?

Isak admires her. He doesn't know how, in her situation, he could choose between his coven and his soulmate.

But Sana's gonna make it work for sure. Finds a solution, like she always does.

"Sana. Always a pleasure," he replies and makes a face to pretend he doesn't actually mean it. Although the truth is, he's always happy to see her.

She smiles at him like she knows it.

"Can't say the same." She takes a look behind him and smirks. "I see you've got good company. Is that why you're too distracted to study these days?"

He can't help but scoff at her words. "Excuse _me_? I study a lot!"

"Funny. Vilde told me you don't work on your potions anymore and spend all your time with your boyfriend."

Ugh. Fucking Vilde.

"I'm spending time with my guide, you see. He's teaching him lots of things. Magic things. You can't even imagine what kind of magic things," he argues and mentally insults himself as he speaks.

Magic things? Good job, Valtersen. Master of lying, right.

 _Dumbass_.

"I bet he's teaching you lots of things, yeah," she snorts and he's pretty sure he's blushing like a teenager. Fuck. This. "Anyway. When your honeymoon is over, you're welcome for a few work sessions. I heard you're a pretty decent partner, I guess I could deal with you."

Coming from Sana, it's the biggest compliment she can make.

"Thanks," he mutters, and rolls his eyes for good measure.

"By the way, your friends are waiting for you. Have a nice meeting," she tells him before leaving him for Vilde and Noora.

True to her words, he finds Jonas and Mahdi a few steps away from him. He only has a few seconds to stress about what happened between them and how he's gonna manage to make it up to them without directly addressing the subject of his mysterious project before they call his name and wave at him with wide smiles.

"Isak, bro! It's so good to see you!" Jonas greets him. "And you look rested and healthy for once," he teases him. "Actually, you look nice _and_ happy."

"I wouldn't go this far, you're still ugly, but it's true you're less pitiful than the last time I saw you," Mahdi smirks at him. "Told you you needed to chill and get laid."

"Why does everyone keep saying that," Isak groans.

"Because it's true."

Isak glances at Jonas who simply shrugs his shoulders in agreement.

"I hate all of you."

"You're a shit liar, don't even bother."

He's already kind of bored of hearing his friends tease him about his boyfriend and what he's doing with him, but at least no one has any more suspicions about him. Everyone seems to think he's too busy fooling around with Even to secretly continue his work on his potion.

(Which is not completely wrong, but, whatever.)

"Isak! My man!" Someone is shouting in his ears, making him almost deaf, and next thing he knows, he gets suffocated in the arms of-

"Magnus, fuck, I can't breathe!" He struggles to push away his boyfriend's overly affectionate guide. What the fuck is his life now, seriously?

"Oh, sorry! I got too excited!"

No shit.

Magnus finally lets him go, but only so he can happily and loudly introduce himself to Jonas and Mahdi. This guy probably has no idea what being self-conscious is.

"Since when do you have other friends?" Mahdi asks him, taken aback, but more by the fact Isak knows people he doesn't than by Magnus himself.

It's good to know what his friends think of him.

"Fuck you, you're not my only friends!"

Jonas laughs and shakes hands with Magnus. "Yeah, seriously, how do you know Isak?"

That's when Even finally decides to join them and, like a magnet, Isak slides an arm around his waist to get him close to him. His friends smirk at his behavior but don't comment on it.

"Magnus is my guide and I'm Even. Isak's boyfriend."

"And my guide," Isak adds, which is stupid and now his friends are laughing at him.

"Yeah, right," Jonas grins as Mahdi mocks him, "I'm sure you two are working very hard together."

Seriously, fuck all his friends.

"Anyway. Nice to meet you Even. I'm glad to see who's keeping Isak so busy he's running out of time for his friends," Jonas keeps going. The traitor.

"He's not keeping me busy, I'm just sick of your stupid faces!"

"Whatever you say, Isak."

Even bursts out laughing and Isak can't even find the strength to be pissed at him. Or at anyone after that, really, even his annoying friends.

This coven, this forest… He really feels at home.

 

*

 

Although the coven meeting is essentially an opportunity to discuss and meet all the members, there is also a short ceremony. The priestess Skrulle gives her usual speech about the importance of strong bonds within the coven, to know how to give, receive and share, to be good to others and to yourself, to love, and to try to always do good with your magic.

Then they pray together, which ends the ceremony.

After that, Isak is ready to enjoy a last walk in the forest to soak up the Energy of the place. That is, until the priestess herself decided to hold him back.

"Isak? I think you could use a personal meeting, don't you think?"

 _I don't think so_ , he wants to argue, but he can't exactly refuse the priestess' offer. Especially when his friends are here and Even strongly encourages him to follow her.

His peace was short-lived.

It isn't unusual for witches and wizards to have personal conversation with the priestess; it's even pretty recurrent. Coven meetings are the perfect opportunity to discuss and seek advices. But the thing is, Isak didn't plan on talking to Skrulle.

More importantly, what does she want from him? Why summon him when he hadn't asked for it? What does she know? Is he in trouble?

 _Fuck_.

Does she know?

"I just wanted to have a short exchange with you," she tells him with a gentle smile. "I hope you're feeling good in your new coven."

"Really good," he replies carefully. Which is true. He's never been happier.

"I'm glad to hear it."

They walk together out of the clearing and into the woods. The priestess never stops touching the trees then, and Isak wonders if this is how she can communicate with the spirits of the ancestors. Beliefs say they rest in these trees after all.

Isak wonders if they were the ones who warned her about his suspicious behavior.

"Do you like other people, Isak?" She asks suddenly and he frowns at her.

"Hh… Yeah, sure?"

"Because you have to know that: _every man is an island. And the only bridge across to others, is through words._ And as long as we don't talk to one another, we remain lonely. Like small islands. Understood?"

"Not- Not really?"

She sighs, like he's being difficult and she's not the one talking about islands in the middle of a forest. They walk to a tree and she grabs his hand to put it against the bark. Isak has to make a physical effort to not run away from her touch - you can't exactly push back like this the priestess.

"Close your eyes," she commands and he does. He has to.

His palm is open and pressed against the tree, Skrulle's hand on top on his, and he tries hard not to think, in case this is a dangerous trick like Eva's one to get inside his head.

After a few seconds though, he feels like warmth and sparks running through his body, and it's a surprising but pleasant feeling. He doesn't move, decide to feel it as long as it lasts. It's like being wrapped in a blanket in front of a fireplace - safe, comfortable and light-hearted.

"Feel it?" Skrulle whispers. "They're here and they're looking out for you. Even if you can't always feel them. Even if you think you're all alone."

"Who?"

She lets go of his hand and he opens his eyes. The priestess is smiling at him.

"You cannot be isolating yourself, Isak. Talk. You need to talk."

He stares at her for a long time, speechless.

"I have faith in you. I know you're gonna be a great wizard someday," she states with a determined look. "You just need to open up to your friends- your family, okay?"

He nods, can't do anything else. She seems satisfied and soon they are back at the clearing. He doesn't even remember walking back to it.

"Thank you for your time, Isak."

He immediately spots Even walking towards him and he's so relieved. He doesn't know why or how, but this conversation has upset him more than he wants to admit it, and he could really use his boyfriend's arms around him. Except-

Except Even smiles at him but doesn't stop. Instead, he leaves with the priestess Skrulle.

Isak feels like a complete idiot. Even has meetings with her? Why didn't he know that?

More important, why does Even have these meetings with her in the first place?

 

*

 

Isak doesn't go home with Eskild and Linn. He wants to wait for Even, who isn't gone for long, but it's enough for Isak to get worked up on the fact that Even has meetings with Skrulle he didn't know about, but especially, worked up on his own conversation with her.

Honestly, he's more than a bit mad now. He's tired of people taking the liberty of lecturing him and telling him what to do all the fucking time. He doesn't need to be mothered. He's a grown man, damn it.

He is trying to get rid of his anger by throwing rocks into the pond when Even comes back.

"You know you can't skim like that, right?"

It's stupid but Isak is stupid and he can't help but bites back, "oh, please then. Tell me how to do it. Everyone always tells me what to do anyway."

The second the words comes out, he expects Even to leave him but instead, he sits next to him, grabs a rock and throws it into the water just like Isak did.

"I can't skim for shit," he says and then, "I changed of coven. That's why I got into this one this late. It's not my original coven."

It takes Isak a moment to catch up on the sudden change of subject and to register the new information.

"You- what? You changed of coven?"

"Yes."

" _Why?_ "

He realizes too late that his question is quite insensitive but for his defense, it's not something that happens often. Like, at all.

"I just… Shit happened in my old coven and I no longer felt like I belonged there. I needed to leave," he explains, staring at the water in front of him. "The pretresse Skrulle was wonderful with me, very understandable. I felt good in this new coven. I _feel_ good. And then Magnus became my guide and he really helped me to move on from my past."

"Oh."

"I know it's rare, and for a while I even wondered if I might have made a mistake. But I don't think that way anymore."

"No?"

Even doesn't turn to look at him, keeps his eyes on the pond, but grabs Isak's hand anyway. He holds him like he's some kind of treasure and kisses his knuckles. He keeps his lips against his hand even after he stopped.

"No," he says finally. "I stopped wondering the moment I became your guide. It was clear then that I was meant to meet you. Meant to be with you."

Isak doesn't find the words after that. He's scared if he speaks he's going to tell him what he feels for him.

Three little words. But huge meaning.

"Isak, are you okay?" Even asks, worry all over his face and Isak can't be mad at him for it, but he's still getting upset again. He can't really control his emotions, can he?

"It's just… I'm not a little boy anymore! They need to stop treating me like I can't take care of myself."

"I don't think of you as a child," Even says and kisses him behind his ear, making him shiver.

"Not you," he mutters.

"They love you. And they worry about you. I know it's annoying sometimes, trust me, my mum calls me twice a fucking day…" He pauses, like he's waiting for Isak to smile but he can't. He doesn't have a mother who calls him every day. So he can't relate, can't joke about it. "...But I don't think they mean to treat you like you can't take care of yourself. They _know_ you can. It doesn't mean they can't worry about you when they feel like something's wrong."

"Do you feel like something's wrong?"

His friends were behaving like everything was alright today but what if Even noticed? Does it mean his act isn't as good as he thought it was?

"No, I mean… You seem good now but something felt off a couple of weeks ago. Don't you agree?" He shrugs as an answer. "You don't have to talk to me. But you know you can, right? Anytime. No matter what. You know that?"

It would be so easy to tell him everything. Even is such a good, empathic person that part of Isak is tempted to believe that he wouldn't necessarily rejected him after. He might even understand him... If only Isak could stop lying and talk to him.

If only.

"I know, I trust you," Isak tells him in the end. "Right now, there's just nothing to say."

And Even nods, smiles at him, kind, always patient. He bends to kiss him softly on the lips.

It seems like he believes him, because, why would he think his boyfriend is lying to his face when he does everything to make him feel better? When he's being perfect.

But he doesn't know that-

A liar with remorse stays a liar anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are the only thing that keeps me motivated enough to write this story, so thank you so much! Please, keep giving me your feedback!
> 
> I've been very busy with my internship and writing papers and stuff, and I don't know how this month is gonna be but I'll try my best to post more often. Because in the next chapters, Isak will get into trouble for good. So much trouble.
> 
> Next chapter though is basically Isak and Even all alone in a cabin so... 
> 
> Have a nice day <3

**Author's Note:**

> (Come talk to me on my [Tumblr](http://badwolf-way.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
